


The infection

by Inferno_the_dragon_lord



Category: Prototype (Video Games), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Feels, But that will be wayyyyy in the future, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Dragons, Dysfunctional Relationships, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, broken people dealing with emotions, but they try their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferno_the_dragon_lord/pseuds/Inferno_the_dragon_lord
Summary: Love is a virus- no, wait, it's a parasite.It always starts with an infection- your eyes wander to that girl with the charming smile, or a one night stand turning into several times a week and you just can't stop thinking about them. But just like a parasite, you don't notice it until it's spread all over your body and burrowed into your brain, where it causes the most damage. Then, it's all a mad dash to find a cure, but the parasite is clever. It gets you hooked on that feeling, makes it almost impossible to say 'no', and you don't even notice yourself dying- too lost in the blissful euphoria the parasite has put you under...How stupid of thought then, that someone who knew of only pain and sorrow and was forsaken by their own kin, wouldn't see when they fell for someone who wasn't of their own world? Fell for someone who didn't know the extent of human cruelty? What a preposterous thought! It's simple for us to come up with theories when we don't even know the full story...So huddle closer friends, and listen to my tale full of love, adventure, sorrow and awkwardness between people who are too old and tired for this world. Yet, still, try to get through it without any more loss in their lives





	1. A/N IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are. This thing has been gnawing at my brain for Idk how long, but I managed to fart something out. Home ya enjoy it at the very least. This fic will have a hell of a lot of crossovers sooo hope ya okay with it peeps!  
I don't own anything in this fix so pls don't sue, I'm poor.  
If ya see any mistakes please tell me, and yeah, comment if ya enjoy and peace!

Hey peeps, been a while, hasn't it?

So, gonna cut it short on this one. I've been drifting back and forth with the fandom, feel like one of those desk marble pendulum things 😅 I'm currently am trying to get out a new chapter from a DA:I fanfic, but that's besides the point.

I've been rereading the stuff I've written in this fic, and I don't particularly like how I wrote it. It was a try at something new and I don't feel like I quite managed to hit it on the dot.

So I've decided to rewrite it, make it a little less 2010 cringe fic with bad sentence structure and more....is readable the right word? Idk. Anyway, since I feel that I might break more than I would fix by going into the chapters and blundering around trying to figure out how to make it look better, I'm gonna put most of what I've already written, in terms of the plot, into a new story and continue from there.

I'll delete this when I get most of the chapters in the new book in order and publish it.

Anyways, cheers m8's! See you around!


	2. New place, same problems.

I don’t like people. I _really_ don’t like people.

  
I could be back home relaxing in bed, but instead, I’m forced to sit here in a chair too small for me and interact with humans as if it’s my job to watch their idiocy and count the many ways they can fuck up in an hour.

  
I’m basically the real-life version of Squidward from that children’s show, I’m at my happiest when I’m alone and doing my own thing.

  
“Max! Are you even listening?!” I sighed deeply and regarded the suited fellow with annoyance. He was looking at me with that _‘No one ignores me’_ look.

  
“If I said ‘yes’, would you believe me?” I asked, shifting on the low price and far too small metal chair, that was probably bought on Amazon, the chains on my limbs rattling gently when I made even the slightest movement. Jeez, did they have to weld it to the ground too?

  
“I wouldn’t.” Came the answer from agent something or whatever, whose name I already forgot. Eh, doesn’t matter, 4 die every minute.  
_**.:...Well...That’ssss rather cold of ussss...:.**_

  
I allowed myself to roll my eyes, a little smirk appearing for a second. “Well, then I was listening,” I responded while leaning in close, so close that I could smell her scent on him, my lip twitching upwards at how he flinched backward the tiniest amount.

  
_‘You say it as if you’re better than me’ _a soft click echoed around the minimalistic room, I saw the guards aiming their guns at me from the reflection of his irises. How intimidating!  
  
“Chill,” I sighed, sagging back into the chair, legs stretching as far as the chains would allow at the expense of my arms. “Damn you people are dull...” I muttered to myself. “Anyway, get to the fucking point. Some of us actually have somewhere to be ya know.”

  
_**.:...We wouldn’t call sssstaying in bed to be sssssomething important....:.**_ Savage’s voice rang clearly in my head, but I paid little mind to it.

  
It’s a hallucination. Nothing more.

  
**_ .:...Keep telling oursssselvessss that until the delussssionsssss become real...:._**

  
The man cleared his throat and I watched as he shuffled through some of his papers on the table in front of him, finally coming on the paper that was important to this situation. “We’re here to discuss your involvement in the destruction of 100 square meters of land in the countryside of Virginia-“

  
“Hey, it wasn’t _my _fault that all the explosives were stored there.” I cut him off with no fire behind my words. “You should have known about them before sending me to do your dirty work.”

  
“-Not to mention over 25 _thousand_ dollars of property damage.” He ignored me. Oh, he was playing a dangerous game.

  
I glanced at the large mirror on my left, her scent still clung to my nose.

  
“As I said, ain’t my fault.”

  
He knew that he was safe for the moment, so long as mom was behind that darn mirror.

  
“Due to these actions, and taking into consideration the various explosive related incidents as well as disregard for regulations and endangerment of human lives, the board is issuing an order of your relocation to the state of Nevada.” He finished reading and looked back up at me.

  
What...

  
“Where?”

  
“Nevada, near Jasper if you want to be more specific.”

  
_Oh_...

  
_**.:....Have to admit...they are ssssmart asssss far assss humanssss go...:.**_

“So, let me get this straight.” I gripped the chain swaying bellow my wrists, “You want to send me to a place where there’s practically nothing, in hopes that what I destroy won’t end up costing you more than the damage I have already caused?” The sound of metal slowly being bent replaced the silence. My lips curled back in a sneer, feeling the guns muzzles inches away from my skin.

  
The man shrunk into his chair a tiny bit and I had to refrain from lunging at him. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”

  
“The only other option would be going back to-“

  
My hand slammed down on the table, the chair flung back as documents flew everywhere when the metal broke under my fist. “No!” My teeth snapped inches away from his face as the chains dropped all over the floor. “You’ll never put me back there!”

  
I felt a prick at my neck and reached up, growling when my fingers touched the darts. “Well...” I groaned and slumped down into the chair, “Fuck.”

* * *

We arrived at our new home early in the afternoon and had to spend the next 3 to 4 hours sifting through all the boxes.

  
The last box landed on the carpeted floor with a heavy _‘thump’_, whatever was in there was making a racket like one of those wind chimes in our brand new backyard.

  
Sighing softly I unceremoniously fell down onto our recently moved couch a few steps away from the mountain of boxes. “That the last of them?!” I yelled into the hallway which leads into the kitchen while lying down on the couch, my long legs hanging over the edge.

  
“For today yes.” The answer echoed through the hall, along with clings and clangs of whatever she was _‘organizing’_ in the kitchen.

  
_**.:...She’sss **__**delusssssional**__**....:.**_

  
A loud crash sounded from the kitchen.

  
“Fuck!” I heard Mom exclaim.

  
By the sound of it, I doubt we’ll have any more China plates in the next few minutes.

  
“What’cha breaking?”

  
“I am not breaking anything, I’m organizing.” I rolled my eyes as more crashes rang from the kitchen. “Can you unpack the boxes?” 

  
My eyes landed on the pile of brown cardboard with disdain blossoming in my chest. Stupid government. Stupid rules. Groaning I covered my eyes with a forearm, the other hanging limply over the back of my makeshift resting place. “Can it wait?” I mumbled to myself just as it became quiet.

  
_**.:....Why did we have to gain a body so **__**usssselesss**_ _**mossst**__** of the time...:.**_

  
_‘Oh fuck off’_

_  
_A growl echoed in my head and I tried to ignore it.

  
  
My ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. I tensed for a second before relaxing when mom’s scent hit my nose.

  
“Where’s your sister?”

  
“Upstairs trying to wing-woman her doll with a blue dragon plushy.” Removing my arm I slowly cracked open one eye, meeting her hazel gaze with my own gray one for a few seconds, before blinking slowly and lowering my gaze down.

  
“The one you stole her?” Mom asked with humor in her voice. She leaned against the back of the couch, her fingers gently gliding over the bandages of my forearm.

  
“I didn’t _steal_ it.” I scoffed, “I merely _borrowed_ it from someone who didn’t deserve it for an unspecified amount of time.”

  
“That’s the definition of stealing.” She deadpanned, which caused a chuckle to leave my lips.

  
“You know I ain’t gonna agree with you on that.” My eyes flicked to her fingers as they ran over the scars underneath the cloth, and without prompting they retracted a second later.

  
“Oh, I know.” She smiled, brushing away a strand of brown hair from her face. “But I’m not going to stop.”

  
Huffing I sat up quickly, “I’m gonna go explore.” I glanced at her over my shoulder, before stretching slowly.

  
“I was wondering when you were going to say that.” Mom chuckled. I heard her shuffle behind me and when I turned around caught a roll of new bandages that were thrown at me.

  
I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I will not let my son walk out of the house with stained bandages.” She explained simply, walking around the couch and going towards the boxes. “Oh, and take your sister with you if you so wish.”

  
I smiled a little and stuffed the bandages into my pocket for the time being.

  
Quickly making my way up the two flights of stairs I came upon an open door opposite my own room. Peering inside I saw Luna sitting on a toy chair in the middle of her room, various toys surrounding the small plastic table. “What’cha doin’?”

  
“Having a party.” She answered, looking up at me with a great big grin. “Barbie and Rice are on their first date.” She pointed at an older looking doll and then at a blue dragon plushie that sat on opposite sides of her.

  
“Ya wanna go riding around for a bit?” I tilted my head a little, “Mom said it was alright.” I followed up when I saw her uncertainty. It didn’t even take a second for me to think before she was rushing past me, my fingers curling into the door frame as my whole body froze up. I listened to her giggles echo down the hall and all through the house, the pitter-patter of her feet sending vibrations through the floor which sent every hair on my body standing straight. A cacophony of sounds rang in my head so loudly I could hear my blood rushing in my ears, my mouth filled with a metallic taste the scent of blood clung to my no-

  
_**.:....**_C**o**_**N**t**ro<s>L </s>**O**u**<s>R</s>**seL**v**Es!..:.**_

  
A gasp left my lips a cold shock raced down my body. I blinked slowly, gulping air down my lungs, it felt like the world crashed down on me.

  
Once.

  
**_ .:...Breathe...:._**

  
Twice.

  
With a shuddering breath, I shook my head reality slowly coming back to me. I felt a solid wall at my back and my legs wobbled, I grunted with the effort to stand when my world did a turn.

  
_**.:...Look what damage we **__**caussssed**_ _**ourssselves**__**...:.**_

  
I glanced down the smell of my blood invading my own nose. My entire forearms were bloody, dirty white cloth now a deep blackish red. Gently moving my fingers on the cuts I got a split second of pain burning my nerve endings before it was gone.

  
Snarling I steadied myself on my feet. A deep rumble echoed in my head.

  
_‘Ignore it’_ I reminded myself, _‘It’s just a hallucination’_  
  
It took me a small amount of time to rebandage my forearms and wash off the blood. After I had made sure every inch of my forearms was covered by the bandages I had made my way to the garage where Luna had been waiting.

  
“Are we going or what?” She questioned with a tilt of her head, rocking back and forth on her heels.

  
“Oh, we going.” I nodded, clearing my throat.

  
“Yay!” She cheered, running over to my motorcycle, this time much slower than when she did that stunt minutes earlier. I sighed and fixed the cuffs of my [leather jacket](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1CGPHKXXXXXa8XXXXq6xXFXXX6/embroidery-skulls-vintage-cowskin-motorcycle-jacket-contrast-color-sleeve-fashion-genuine-leather-jacket-men-punk-biker.jpg) to hide the edges of the bandages. I fished out the keys to my [motorcycle](http://www.dreamsrocket.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/sa_1439504504459356c331ed8ba2c17b666b5e04607c.jpg) as I slowly walked over to my little sister. I chuckled as I watched her try, and fail, to get onto the vehicle.

  
“Ya still a little too small squirt.” I joked, picking her up with no difficulty and holding her close to myself. 

  
“Noooo, you’re just really big!” She exclaimed, giggling softly as I nuzzled my nose into her dirty blond hair. “Stooop.” She groaned and patted my jaw. Smirking I put her down onto the motorcycle, climbing on behind her. Using one long arm I leaned and reached over and grabbed her helmet.

  
I never did like that pink eyesore of a helmet, too bright and visible, but Lulu liked it, so I never objected.

  
“Can’t forget ya helmet,” I spoke in a sing-song voice, putting it on her. “Darn,” I had to use a little too much pressure to put it on than I would have liked, “Looks like ya head kinda grew.”

  
“What about yours?” She asked, completely ignoring my previous statement and seemingly any type of discomfort. “You need to be safe too” Her voice was muffled, I chuckled and looked down at her as she looked up at me, forest green eyes shining through the darkened glass of the helmet.

“I’m tough. I don’t need it.”

  
“But I’m tough too!”

  
“Sure ya are, but ya need to grow a bit more.” I snorted as I patted her on the helmet as I rode the motorcycle through the open garage door and into the front yard, rocks and dirt crunching under my bike’s large tires. “Cause you’re kinda...teeny.” I pressed my fingers together in front of her till there was about an inch of space between them.

  
She huffed, “Not fair...” Lulu waved off my hand, turning her head to the right of me.

  
With a chuckle, I leaned down to look at her. “Oh yes fair.” I allowed myself to laugh when she quickly turned her head away from me. Igniting the engine I continued, “Now, hang on tight and we can get this show on the road!” I watched as she immediately perked up. She grabbed the sides where I had installed handlebar like things, I couldn’t see it, but I could feel the determined smile twist on her face.

  
“Let’s go!”

  
I laughed at her words and ignited the engine, sending dirt flying high in the air as I rode my bike down the road.

We rode around for maybe half an hour around the forest that surrounded our new home. We made sure that we mapped every inch of this forest out in my mind. Lulu had a grand ol’ time, laughing and giggling without a care in the world when the bike jumped from a larger hill and we all but flew in the air.

  
After I was content with the lay of the land, we drove to the closest road and followed it and came at a crossroads.

  
“Where are we going now?” I asked, glancing up. The sun would still be in the sky for a few hours, and with little clouds flying trough the sky we could be out for longer than usual.

  
“Hmmmm, how about...” I looked down at my sister, watching her tap her finger on her helmet in contemplation. “That way!” I followed her pointed finger to a road that lead east of us.

  
_**.:...We will go wesssst...:.**_

  
I shrugged one shoulder and drove off east, kicking up dust and sand from the asphalt road.

  
_**.:...Turn around...:.**_ The voice growled so deeply it felt like my skull was vibrating.

  
Just ignore it.

  
My eyes followed every tree we passed, grateful we were the only ones on the road.

  
_** .:...We sssaid turn around...:.**_

  
You can do it Max, just ignore it.

  
The trees were getting scarcer on our left.

  
_**.:...We can’t ignore oursssselvessss for long....:.**_ The voice mocked. 

  
_‘I can try!’ _I screamed in my head, immediately regretting it.

  
_**.:...We already failed at it...:.**_ A laugh echoed in my head, dark and sinister It sends the hair on my neck standing straight.

  
“Max, what’s that?”

  
My head shot up and whipped around as I retrained myself from slamming on the brakes. Slowing the bike to a stop I breathed in deeply.

  
No enemies in sight. No scent of humans for miles. No sound of fire or fighting or screams.

  
It’s safe.

  
My heart was beating in my chest like a scared rabbit, I breathed in to calm myself. “What’s what?”

  
“That!” She pointed to a small clearing of trees to our right. Looking closer It appeared that the trees cleared to a path, which lead deeper into the woods.

  
“Looks like nothing.”

  
“But is it?” I felt her turn to look at me, “It could be something cool.” Her voice turned sweeter, trying to entice me into seeing whatever lurked in the forest. Little witch.

  
**_.:...We are not going there...:._**

  
_‘Oh yes _I_ am.’ _A growl answered my stubbornness.

  
“Eh, guess we can find out.” Shrugging I turned the handlebars and drove right into the forest. There was nothing of interest here, merely trees, trees, and more trees. “Ya see anything interesting?” I asked, “Awful lot of greenery here but not much else If I’m being honest.”

  
“There!” She perked up and I drove where she was pointing.

  
“Wow...” My eyes grew wide as I stopped near the mouth of a giant hole in the ground where giant blue crystals grew out of the ground. “Okay, this is cool.” 

  
_**.:...Turn back...:.**_

  
“Let’s get closer!” She beamed at me, and with a chuckle, I slowly drove my bike down the side. Damn, the walls of the hole were rocky and uneven, my tires dipped into holes and bounced off uneven outcrops of rock. It was only with my strength that I managed to safely get us down to the bottom without an injury occurring. Parking my bike I got off and pulled Luna off it. The girl immediately darted to the closest one, not even waiting for me. 

  
“Cool...” She mumbled, aww in her voice as she looked at the crystal, perplexed by its mirror-like qualities yet keeping a slight distance from it.

  
I taught her well. 

  
“I’ve never seen this before.” I mused, reaching out and touching it. The surface was smooth, a slight warmth radiated from it into my palm, warmth that shouldn’t be coming from something this cool. “Luna, don’t get too close to those things.” I felt the warmth spread all throughout my body even as I pulled my hand back.

  
“Awww,” The girl groaned and took two very small steps back from the crystal she had been ogling her reflection from. “Better?” Luna asked with a tilt of her head. “And can we take it home?”

  
“Better than nothing I guess.” Shrugging I once again reached for the crystal. “And I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if we took a small piece.”

  
_**.:...Leave it be...:.**_

  
Just to spite the hallucination I reached out and gently tapped my knuckle against the crystal. There came a soft ‘click’ as a crack appeared in the smooth surface, then it began to spread. Like a bunch of spiders, the cracks spread all over the crystal, forming a spider web of sorts that stretched from one side of the crystal to the other. Then like a house of cards the crystal broke into millions of tiny pieces at our feet.

  
“Wow, that was so cool!” Luna cheered and started picking up the shards of crystals she found particularly interesting.

  
“Oh, I know,” I smirked, and picked up a few myself, stuffing them into my pocket. I wonder what I could do with these, wonder if they explode?

  
_**.:....We ssssshouldn’t have done that....:.**_ It echoed in my head, daunting and somber.

My ears picked up the sound of a car engine, and without a second thought, I grabbed Luna and ducked behind one of the crystals. Luna yelped but quickly quieted herself when my arms wound around her. My back was stiff where it pressed against the crystal, every single muscle on edge.

  
Car tires skidded to a stop, normally an almost quiet sound that was like an air horn to me.

  
“I just found a whole lot of Energon.” An unfamiliar voice came, sounded male but strangely not muffled as one would expect if it came from a car.

  
Tentatively I moved my head just a bit beyond the crystal, there at the top of the hole stood an orange-red car, it’s engine rumbling softly. Wait...something’s wrong. My ears strained, head was immediately filled with a cacophony of sounds and it was almost impossible to concentrate. Luna’s heart was beating so rapidly in her chest, my own barely functioning, but,

  
_**.:...We told usssss to turn back...:.**_

  
I heard no other hearth beat, merely a buzzing sort of sound amongst the orchestra of painfully loud sounds. My eyes narrowed and I stared straight into the tinted front window, no driver!

  
“What the?” I was barely able to get the question out of my mouth before a shadow loomed over us. A big shadow. A really big shadow. I lifted my head up and...

“Fuck.”

  
_**.:....Now our dessssstiny issss written....:.**_

  
A massive space ship lazily flew overhead, so big it blocked out the sun. Luna whimpered beneath me, a silent question on her lips. It certainly wasn’t made by humans, my thoughts ran trough every possible species that could have made it, but none came to mind. None that were around to still be able to make those at least.

  
I heard metal shifting and looked down just in time to see a robot standing where the car had been, before the ground exploded behind it, sending the robot into the hole. Where we were.

  
_**.:...We wonder how many will die today...:.**_

  
_‘Not the time!’_

  
I pulled Luna close to me, my body hiding her just as the robot crashed face-first into the dirt not even a few steps from us, luckily not hitting my motorcycle. It groaned as it got up, my breath caught in my throat but luckily it didn’t notice us, too preoccupied with the ship.

  
“Arcee, about that backup.” It spoke, fuck, what kind of creatures made it?!

  
Sadly I didn’t have time to release that breath when the ground shook, it wasn’t like an earthquake but rather like something heavy was being dropped, so heavy it shook the ground. I looked around wildly and there. On the mouth of the hole. Stood. More. Massive. Robots!

  
_**.:....One...two....maybe ten...:.**_

  
Grinding my teeth I counted about 9 of them. If I had to guess they were all clones, what with the same frame, head, hell, the same everything. Great. There were 9 of them and only 1 of whatever the hells this thing was. I felt Luna cling tighter to me, a whimper leaving her lips. And we were caught in the crossfire. Great.

  
“Fair warning boys.” The thing spoke, most likely trying to aggravate the others. “I’ll put a few dings in ya.” I watched it transform into the same car that we had seen not even 5 minutes ago. Like a damn maniac the car drove right at the dark painted clones, I watched the car fly high into the air and transform mid-air. As gravity took over the thing landed fist first into one of the dark robots, smashing it like one of those Tom and Jerry cartoons.

  
All Hells broke loose after that.

  
“We need to go,” I whispered to my sister, eyes trained on the battle in front of us, painfully aware of the slightest of sound from the scrape and screech of metal to my own blood sluggishly moving through my veins.

  
“Nooo,” Luna protested and I was quick to shush her, “He needs help!” She cried out, ignoring my attempts to quiet her. I glanced over where the fighting was happening, just as one of those dark painted machines fell into the hole, its chest shouldering from a plasma wound. 

  
**_.:....Ssssstupid child....:. _**A growl echoed, annoyance clear in the voice that came from my messed up head.

  
“Luna, this is not our fight.” I fought hard to keep my voice even when a tight ball of energy knitted itself in my chest.

  
“But, you’re a good guy,” She looked up at me with those big eyes behind her helmet. “Good guys help people!” She stomped her foot on the ground, “So why aren’t you?!”

  
_**.:...Insssssolent child...:.**_

  
I knelt down in front of her, my hands on each of her shoulders to steady her. “Listen to me,” I looked her in the eyes, trying to make mine as comforting as possible. “We are not a part of the fight it is. How do you even know it’s good?” I did my best to keep my voice level, hands slowly flexing to keep my fingernails dull and blunt when another body flew into the pit we were in.

  
“Because he looks good!” She answered, turning her head to the side and crossing her arms.

  
“Just because it looks _good_,” I bit my lip, swallowing down a growl, “Doesn’t mean it _is_ good.”

  
“You don’t know that!”

  
My eyes flared, teeth digging into my cheek. Glancing at the top I saw the one robot surrounded by the others as if it was prey to a pack of wolves. And not paying attention to all of its surroundings to boot.

  
_**.:...Innocent child....:.**_

  
I sighed deeply, “And neither do you.” My eye caught a glint and when I looked over I saw one of the things horns embedded in the earth.

  
There came a pained yell and a crash, we both quickly turned our heads to see the orange-red robot crash into the ground, but quickly get back to its feet. I was quick to get to my own feet, keeping Luna shielded by my body. The earth shook, the dark ones had jumped from the ledge and were advancing towards it, and us.

  
“Damn,” I growled, eyes darting around everywhere in an attempt to come up with a plan of escape.

  
That didn’t involve drawing blood or ending in death.

  
“You want the horns,” The robot close to us questioned, his arms transforming into what I can only assume to be a type of plasma blaster. “You got them.” He spoke with enough malice in his voice to kill.

  
Fuck, they were too close, one stray shot and Luna would...would...

  
**_.:...Yessss....:._**

  
If it wouldn’t have been a hallucination, I would have thought it to be smiling.

  
_**.:..Kill the weak....Cull the herd...:.**_

  
I could almost imagine a tongue that lusted for blood sliding over sharp teeth.

  
**_.:...You know you mussssst defend what issss yourssss...:._** The voice edged me on.

  
I shook my head, a snarl rupturing from my throat. Grabbing Luna I knelt before quickly jumping out of the pit, leaping trough the air as fast as I could I landed with a sickening _‘crunch’_ when my feet hit the dusty earth so hard it cracked under the pressure. Quickly putting Luna down I nearly tore off my leather jacket and pulled it around her, giving her a single instruction: “Hide.”

  
She nodded with determination, running over to the giant trees and hiding in the bushes that surrounded them. I waited for a few moments, watching the bushes carefully, not even a single leave moved. She learned well.

  
Satisfied I turned back at the pit, seeing a barrage of red and blue plasma being exchanged by the two sides. I rolled my shoulders, a sigh escaping my scarred lips when my bones softly _‘pop’_ into position, claws extending from my fingers without the slightest prompt, before returning back to being dull.

Guess I’m doing this.

I crouched low, keen eyes picking out the first target that was furthest from me before I launched myself into the air with enough force to make the already cracked earth buckle under the pressure.  
As I flew through the air I felt that wet feeling as tendrils slithered trough my arms, cold and warm and disgusting at the same time in their quest to change me, inside and out. I felt my hands grow larger and longer, fingers from the first knuckle down becoming longer and thinner as flesh was replaced by metal.

  
Metal that tore into the dark robot. My [claws](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-1TmGOUd4WFQ/T_J1QDMA8zI/AAAAAAAAAEQ/3ZOWAMdT_Us/s1600/Heller_Power_Claws_Stage2.jpg) managed to tear out a strange robotic shriek from it, as well as tear trough its armor as I passed it. I landed with a _‘thud’_ behind it at the same time as it fell to its knees, immediately turning around and lunging at it. I jumped from its bent knee and climbed up its back struts. I doubt it even got a second to think before my claws went through its neck.

  
_**.:...Yessssss...:.**_

  
The head clattered to the ground, the red visor gone black.

  
The body came crashing down after it.

  
Everything went silent.

  
I slowly stood up, rolled my shoulder and looked up at the still-standing robots. “Hello there,” I spoke, voice portraying no emotion despite the smile plastered on my face. I watched them for a second as they took a step back, with those masks judging their emotions should have been impossible, yet the feeling of uncertainty hung in the air so clearly, I could taste it.

  
Raising one hand I observed some sort of blue liquid staining the already dirty metal. It dripped down my claws to the ground where more pooled from the dead body. Guess whatever they are they drop like humans.

  
_**.:....Thissss isssss fun....:.**_

  
Looking back up at the dark purple robots I sighed, “You’re going to die now.” I spoke and lunged at another one.

  
That got them out of their stupor!

  
Red plasma whizzed past me as I darted through the shots, that blue liquid sprayed everywhere as another head rolled. Using the decapitated corpse as a wall I kicked off of it, launching myself back to where the orange-red bot was shooting. I landed not so gracefully, using my metal claw like fingers to slow myself down, leaving deep grooves in the earth.

  
Quickly getting back to my feet I hissed as a plasma bolt got me in my shoulder, more out of annoyance due to getting hit than any sort of pain.

  
_**.:....Be more careful....we only have one body....:.**_

  
Ignore it,

  
_**.:....We want to keep it...:.**_

  
Focus! 

  
“Stay focused,” I growled up at the robot when he flinched and froze up. “For the moment_ I_ am not your enemy.” I ducked from one plasma sho. “But _they_ are.” I pointed at the robots, snorting when the blue liquid ran down my face.

  
He nodded, foolish as it is to trust me, but it did. Turning back to the robots it smirked and started shooting again, blowing one up with a single shot.

  
I followed it as it weaved through the plasma, hipping and hopping around as if it was a child. It was strange, but it served its purpose, so I had no qualms with it.

  
Red plasma whizzed past me and I turned to see the shots hit the largest of the blue crystals.

  
The ground shook with a great big tremor as an explosion rocked the earth. No sound escaped my lungs when blue fire consumed me, painting my entire world blue and smell of burning metal and Sulphur…

* * *

"I don't understand!"


	3. Oh how it burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sunday, another chapter in this book. Since for now, I am following the series episode by episode, there will be 2 chapters per episode. Hope ya like this one!

Previously...  
  
_ The ground shook with a great big tremor as an explosion rocked the earth. No sound escaped my lungs when blue fire consumed me, painting my entire world blue and smell of burning metal and Sulphur…_  
  
_And now..._

My world reeked of Sulphur, it clung to every single molecule around me: Coming from the ground, the air- invading my sensitive nose. Other chemicals were around too, but at that moment I couldn’t figure out which ones. Nor did I care. It had felt like a train had crashed into my chest, ringing filled my ears and practically traveled through the rest of me. I tried to breathe in, lungs heaving on the smog that filled my lungs. Even the slightest move burned-

_Burned-_

**_Burned-_****_  
_**

** _ BURNED-_ ** ** _  
_ **

And it felt _wonderful!_

_**.:...It sssseemssss we remember how it feelssss....:.**_

The explosion hadn’t even forced me to move an inch from where I stood, yet the robot was flung like a puppet without strings. Bones popped as I rolled my shoulders, breathing in deep that horrible stench I almost purred. A warm heat radiated in my chest and quickly spread through the rest of my body, pain burned at my nearly dead nerve endings and a chuckle left my throat.

Radiation made me feel _so_ warm...

_**.:...Not all are dead...:.**_

I hissed through gritted teeth and walked forward. My feet crunched the scorched dirt, blue smoke danced around me, flames licked at my skin yet inflicted no damage. They curled around my wrists, my arms, my chest, attempting to destroy, yet all it did was make them get consumed faster. Every ragged and flame-filled breath I took caused the heat in my chest to increase even when breathing became hard. I caught a glimpse at my skin- my veins pulsed a cold blue under the paper-white skin with every beat of my heart.

_**.:...Let’ssss change that...:.**_

Trough the smoke I saw two of those robots trying to pull the burned orange-red robot from my smoldering pit. I sniffed the air- death hung in the air like a dark omen, yet the one robot, whose existence still held some value by Luna’s viewpoint, the scent was still that of the living. It felt like the world slowed down, euphoria finally settled in when the radiation reached my brain, I barely noticed when I leaped into the air, the fuzzy feeling overpowering my head in its warmth. It felt so good...

...so warm,

_**.:...Yessss...:.**_

...so safe...

_**.:....Oh yesssss...:.**_

...so comfortable...

_**.:...Jusssst a few more!...:.**_

...so wonderful... 

_**.:...Yessss!...:.**_

A dying screech caused my eyes to snap open just in time for the blue liquid to splash onto me, getting into my eyes. The world sped up back to reality as if I had just burned off a drug high, my heart thumped in my chest like some kind of drum.

_**.:...Noooo....:.**_ A snarl echoed, anger seething from a voice that was just a hallucination.

I whipped my head around quickly and quickly stood up when I realized I was crouched. Two headless bodies lied on either side of me, the orange one, still alive somehow, lied face first in the dirt, too exhausted to be able to support itself.

Fuck! How could I lose control like that?!

A red plasma blast whizzed past me, more following after it.

A growl left my lips, _‘fight now- deal with this later!’_ I scolded myself with a snarl before my emotions retreated back into my subconscious.

Taking them down was almost hilariously. Either they were under-trained to a severe level, or I was overestimating them. Ahead was flung down the cliff after one particularly strong swipe. Landing on the ground and instantly rolling to avoid their shots it was painfully aware how uncoordinated and sloppy they were. One didn’t even try to dodge me even when I headed right towards it, merely trying to shoot me while it backed away.

_**.:...Do not underessssstimate anyone...:.**_

It took me less than 5 minutes to ensure every single one of those machines was a few feet shorter and unable to talk. If they even could talk for that matter. Whatever.

Silence fell shortly after the last one dropped, I caught myself thinking that it was over for a split second and quickly squashed the thought when the whirring of heavy machinery reached my ears. Just when I looked up a laser gun was pointed at me from the ship.

A yelp left my throat as I dived to the side, the ground to my left exploded sending dirt flying everywhere.

I was seriously getting annoyed by these things!

My veins pulsed beneath my skin, irradiated blood traveled into my chest and left a burning sensation in its wake. I breathed in deeply, feeling that heat travel up my throat, eyes landed on the massive ship and I exhaled.

The air rippled-

For a second nothing happened,

Then the left side of the ship exploded with a massive shock-wave that traveled and sent the leaves flying off their branches.

My knees hit the dirt, coughing and wheezing with blood pooling in my throat and that wondrous pain burning its way down my body I smiled.

Just as quickly as the pain had arrived, it disappeared, leaving behind numbness once again.

The sound of powerful ship engines caused my head to whip up to the sky and watch with weary eyes the gargantuan space ship flew away quickly, every single cell in my body telling me to expect the worst.

I stayed as still as a statue for what felt like 5 minutes, but the seconds had ticked away so quickly I doubt I would have known how much time had really passed. At last, I allowed my body to relax a single bit, tendrils slithering down as normal hands and fingers replaced instruments of war.

_**.:...That wassss marvelousssss....:.**_

Ignore it.

_**.:...Truly a great sssspectacle ...:.**_

It’s not real.

_**.:...We knew many would perissssh today...:.**_

It’s a hallucination.

_**.:...You did ssssso well...:.**_

“Fuck off!” A yell burst from my lips just as my hand collided with a tree, a dark laugh echoed in my mind as the tree fell. “Agh!” I growled, fingers digging into my hair as I tried to control myself.   
A groan brought me out of my mind, my head snapped right at the robot.  
  
Slowly and still on edge, I turned around to the direction of the robot but froze instantly when a cold breeze blew at a certain spot. A quick glance down had me yelping- I was with no clothes on!

Fuck, no wonder they were backing away!

My teeth grounded against one another as tendrils slithered trough my body, coated every inch of my skin with their wet heat that quickly shifted and changed, fleshy tendrils turning into a comfortable set of clothes that kept my modesty.

Rolling my shoulders, I slowly advanced towards the robot, keen ears listening for the slightest sound. Slowly edging towards the thing I sniffed the air, it’s still alive at least. The robot was on the edge of the hole, bound to slide down into the smoldering pit if it moved even the slightest bit.

I was contemplating just leaving it where it was---a rustle caught my eye. Luna was watching me. Great.

“Safe, you can come out for now,” I called over to the bush without looking, hearing the tell-tale giggle of an exited Luna running over. The dirt crunched under her feet and in seconds she was next to me, helmet pulled off and a big grin plastered on her face.

“That was sooo cool! You were cool!” She cheered happily before the machine drew her attention on itself. “Can you help him? He looks like he will get hurt!”

"If you haven't noticed, it's already damaged," I scoffed, pulling out a new pair of sunglasses from my pocket and putting them on.

"Yeah, but he'll get even _more_ hurt!"

Sighing I walked closer to the robot and grabbed it by one of its shoulder plates and dragged it away from the hole’s edge, not really caring if I dented the already scratched and burned plating. Luna followed me like a lost puppy, her big forest green eyes observed my every action so intensely I felt as if I was under scrutiny. Once at a suitable distance, the robot landed unceremoniously on the ground after I had let it go, and to my surprise, started coughing.

“Is he okay?” Luna asked innocently, her little hand wrapped around one of my fingers. I felt a sharp pang of jealousy, what was this machine to deserve her concern!?

_**.:...We do not like it...:.**_

_‘Tell it to someone who cares’_ I couldn’t stop myself from speaking in my thoughts, watching carefully as the orange robot continued coughing and slowly rose to its knees. It sputtered and spat some of the blue liquid on the ground, before turning its head towards me. It’s light blue eyes met my covered ones and I was baring my teeth with a hiss before I could stop myself. It blinked in surprise and dropped it's gaze for a split second, more than enough time for me to regain control of my body.

“I don’t know who you are,” It croaked with a hoarse throat, the blue liquid seeping from its mouth and dripping down its chin. “But thanks.” Joints creaked and the ground vibrated when the robot fell face-first back into the cold ground.

“Oh no!” The girl gasped, letting go of my finger to place her small hands on the scorched metal of the creature.

What sounded like a generator resonated from the robot, some type of respiration system forced air trough its badly burned frame, I noticed a strange sort of symbol on its arm, looked like a square face with very large eyebrows, or was it an upside-down Darth Vader face?

**_.:...It’ssss sssstill alive....:. _**It almost sounded like a whine, one that usually came from a kid when it didn’t get what it wanted. 

My ears caught a strange sound, one I don’t think I had ever heard before, head immediately snapped at the direction where the sound had come from with my body following not soon behind me to have my back to the robot. At the other side of the pit, the air rippled as a vortex opened up, glowing bright green. Colors of blue, white, purple and black all swirling together in a nauseating fashion.

A honk from a car horn pierced my sensitive ears tearing a hiss from my throat, my eyes landed on the middle of the portal, watching a car speed out of the light.

_**.:...Fight...:.**_

I grabbed Luna and jumped over the robot before she could react, nose leading me back to where Luna had hidden. I dived into the bushes with the branches scraping against my body. My hand wrapped around her body and pulled her close, feeling the anxiety in my chest lessen the tiniest bit at the knowledge that she was near and I was able to protect her.

“Brother, why did you do that? You scared me!” She exclaimed.

“Shh.”

“Oh,” I could hear the cogs in her head turning as realization painted her voice. “Right!” I practically heard her grin, “We’re ninjas now!”

“Shh!” My hand moved gently cover her mouth, eyes fixed on the portal.

We watched an emergency vehicle come out of the vortex at high speed, my hand subconsciously tightened around Luna when the vehicle transformed into another robot mid-air, the moment it hit the ground it got into a fighting position. Not the best one, but certainly not a bad one either. Next came a dark green heavily armored jeep, a blue motorcycle and a yellow Camaro with black stripes. Each one of them transformed into a robot and stood in a half-circle with their backs to the vortex.

Each of them had some type of plasma weapon.

Said plasma weapons were being aimed all around the clearing that surrounded the hole.

_**.:...Fight!...:.**_

I crouched lower to the ground without making the shrubs and bushes move an inch, eyes darting from one robot to another without ever settling on a target.

That was until a semi-truck drove out of the portal, transforming into a robot in the air and landing with such force it shook the ground, the vibrations traveling up to our hiding spot. It was _big_. Bigger than the other machines. Its hand transformed into a plasma weapon in one smooth motion. And aimed nearly directly at _us_!

I froze and held Luna tight against me, watching with bated breath and tense body. Each second dragged on like an eternity before the robot turned the plasma weapon back into an arm, the rest following in its lead. I watched them near the hole, daring to glance around to find my motorcycle---It rested against a tree to our left, not damaged in the slightest save for some scuffing---

My eyes darted back to the robots, hmm, 2 scouts, a heavy artillery unit, a field medic, and a leader. That doesn’t even reach a standard squad size. I caught an insignia on one scout, the same as the one on the orange robot. Interesting.

_**.:...We hate them...:.**_

“An untaped Energon Deposit.”

The voice quickly got my attention to return to them. I believe it had been the largest of them to speak, judging from the way the voice itself was one of those that automatically demanded attention I’m guessing it was probably a leader, depending on how many of those things were kicking around on this mudball of a planet and if there were any in space.

“What’s left of it.” The green robot retorted.

“The first Decepticon activity in 3 years.” The white and red robot spoke to the leader, the voice that came out of it sounded older.

_**.:...Do not ignore **__**usssss**__**...:.**_ Hissed the voice.

Decepticons. So that’s what they were called, huh? I have never heard of any aliens that called themselves Decepticons; this was troubling.

“That we know of,” The blue and red robot observed the pit. “If they are scouting for Energon, they may be preparing for _his_ return.” Something in the way the thing spoke made every hair on my body rise, a sense of foreboding rising in my chest.

They neared the pit, the blue and yellow robots made quick work of getting down to the bottom of the pit, with the rest following them.

_**.:...Ssssstay and watch....:.**_

_‘Like __hells__ I’m doing that!’_

“And now’s our chance to leave,” I whispered to Luna. Bringing my fingers to my lips a slow whistle came forth. It only took that one whistle for the AI to turn on, the engine rumbled quietly as the motorcycle drove itself towards us as discreetly as an armored black motorcycle could.

“But I don’t wanna go...” She whined and started trying to pull out of my hold.

“Wasn’t asking for your opinion on the matter.” I picked her up easily and quickly got on my bike, ignoring her whining while I quickly pulled on my jacket.

“Cliff!” My head snapped over to watch the blue robot run to the body, falling to its knees to hold up the fallen orange machine. Taking the opportunity when it presented itself I drove my bike while the other machines came for the orange one. As quickly as it could accelerate it drove down the same path we had taken before this whole mess even started. That’s when I noticed---Luna’s hair flew wildly in the wind---We left her helmet!

Fuck!

Frantically glancing at the review mirror it didn’t seem like they were following us. Good.

“Maaax, why did we have to leave? They were good!” Luna’s question was muffled by the wind, my anxiety and paranoia forcing me to travel at near top speed along the dusty road.

_**.:...Our crimesssss are far worsssse....:.**_

“Same faction.” I corrected, forcing myself to slow down on the various turns I subconsciously took. The likelihood that they had already found the helmet was too great. “Don’t mean they’re good. Remember what I told you?”

“In war the ones who live stand on mountains made of bone.” 

“And?”

“All good people are dead.” She recounted with disdain, “But you’re good---and you’re not dead!”

I didn’t respond. The way she said it---so sincerely, so blissfully unaware---had my teeth trying to grind a hole into my tongue and cheek. The worst part about it was that I didn’t have the resolve to attempt to explain to her how things truly went on in this world.

_**.:...We can’t believe we inhabit the body of a coward...:.**_

* * *

Ratchet exvented heavily, having finished recalibrating yet another piece of equipment for the umpteenth time. Damn Earth tech broke every 5 kliks; It was no surprise why they may have detected none of the Decepticon activity in the last 3 years. With heavy footsteps he passed a table with multiple tools on which a helmet sat; painted bright pink and the size for a human sparkling. He came back to his med-bay; it was more a corner than a proper med bay.

“How is he?”

He hadn’t even stepped 5 steps when Arcee had looked up and asked him that. It had become the default thing Arcee said to him whenever he got even a little close to Cliffjumper.

“Stable.” He answered over his shoulder while walking over to the console next to the medical berth.

Said bot lied on the berth deep in medically-induced stasis, hooked up to various machines supplying him with Energon. Ratchet had fixed him up as best he could with the limited equipment all the while Arcee had watched him like a cyber-hawk.

“When will he wake up?” The femme pressed when she had walked to stand next to the bigger bot.

“I…don't know.” Ratchet shook his head before the worry could cloud his processor. “He suffered extensive internal and external damage; damaged lubricant and coolant pumps, cracked back strut, multiple broken servos, severed wires, clogged intake valve-“ Ratchet listed off the damages, subconsciously checking on the monitor. “I fixed him the best I could, but with the wounds he has I can’t make any estimates.”

The femme had looked Cliffjumper over while Ratchet had been talking as if she could pinpoint every wound the medic had listed off when something caught her optic. “Ratchet,” Arcee crept closer to Cliffjumper, sharp optics locked on a particular spot. “What’s this?”

Ratchet followed the pointed servo to look at Cliffjumper’s shoulder plate, noting nothing of particular aside from obvious burn and denting damage. “A dented shoulder plate?”

“No,” Arcee scoffed, walking closer and pointing at five small holes formed in an uneven circle. “This. what’s this?”

Ratchet shooed Arcee away to inspect it closer; holes were too small to have been made by any Decepticon weapon, there were no dents in the area so the explosion can be rolled out as a cause, and Cybertronian armor was tough to withstand most human-made weapons...Tentatively he placed a servo on the shoulder---the holes loosely matched up with the position of his digits, but that would mean...

Arcee had come to the same conclusion. “That’s not possible, is it?” She inquired while Ratchet retracted his servo with a shake of his helm.

“That’s a wound he must have gained before the Energon deposit blew up.” He came up with the most logical conclusion. “There was no one left at that deposit after it blew. We would have seen them if they were.”

Arcee sighed and looked down at her partner, holding one of her arms to comfort herself. “The only one who knows is Cliff...” She murmured to herself.

The silence stretched on after that, neither of them wishing to speak and simply finding comfort in the presence of each other.

That was until the monitor started beeping---and Cliffjumper’s optics shot open in a wild coughing fit.  
  
While the two bots were occupied by Cliffjumper, no one noticed the lights above the table flicker and cast long shadows over the items. The helmet’s color darkened down to be nearly pitch black---the light above cut out for just a second---the helmet was gone as if it hadn’t been there in the first place.

* * *

  
The sun had already set when we returned home. The cool night air sent shivers down my spine, cold settling deep in my gun despite the layers of clothes I wore. As we drove up the dirt path my motorcycle beeped and the garage door opened up without much prompting. I drove my bike in and parked it near my mothers' car.

“Now remember Lulu,” Pulling the 9-year-old off my bike I continued, “We keep this between ourselves, kay-Kay?”

“Mhm,” She hummed and yawned loudly, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

“And most importantly?” I asked as I got off my bike and knelt in front of her.

“Don’t tell mommy.”

I felt a small smile tug at my lips and gently ruffled her hair. “That’s my sister.” I snickered at her angry grumble, watching her attempt to wrestle my hand away from her head. “Now then,” My hand retracted after smoothing down her hair, “Mom’s already made dinner, go eat. I’ll finish here and join you soon.”

She smiled and I had only about half a second to dig my hands into my thighs before she hugged me. Luckily, it was a short hug, a second later she retracted and ran off.

I watched her go, listening for a few minutes until the tell-tale screeching of chair legs against wood finally rang in my ears. Only then did my hands relax, small bits of blood staining my fingertips.

_ **.:...We inhabit a pathetic body...:.** _

I inhaled and sighed deeply, I rocked back on my heels and stood up quickly. A scowl spread across my features when the lights flickered. Slowly, then gradually increasing in strength it didn’t take for me to be surrounded by darkness. My muscles tensed--- chains jingled softly in my ears as I nearly leashed out when a growl echoed around the room ---

_ **.:...Our subjectsssss are loyal...:.** _

The light suddenly turned, a quick look around made it seem like nothing had changed until my eyes landed on a table; there sat Luna’s helmet in all its eyesore-ish glory. I stared at it for a moment, before with a sigh I walked out of the garage, turning off the light on my way through the door. 

As I was walking down the hall, my eye caught my reflection in the mirror. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared into it. A human with unnatural white hair and so tall he didn't fit into the frame fully stared back at me; Disgust pooled in the pits of my stomach at the sight of pale skin marred with scars and black veins peeking bellow the sunglasses.

“Max, come eat before your food gets cold!"

“Coming mom!”

* * *

_"What don't you understand?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interested to hear your thoughts about this, so feel free to leave a comment!


	4. This day was going so well

**5.35 AM**  
  
Unblinking, I stared at the glowing green numbers as they softly glowed in the darkness of my room. Inside the gears ticked away the passing seconds at an almost hypnotic pace. Blinking I turned groaned and shuffled in my bed until my back was to the clock.

The sun rose slowly beyond the horizon, creeping long streaks of light along my floor where the blinds weren’t closed. A cool breeze swept through my room, in the distance I could hear many animals slowly wake. I listened intently; birds chirped away their annoying songs, squirrels hopped along treetops, insects buzzed, deer honked and wolves howled. Whatever else that was more sentient stayed as quiet as a mouse. . .save for the damn Trents that decided on a change of scenery.

I glared at the trees in the faraway distance, watching them shake and sway. They spooked birds into the air and wildlife fled in fear. The roots shot out of the ground as the tree-like titans stood up. I could hear them groaning all the way from here. Palming the blanket I watched the Trents, of which there were four---two old and two young if I had to guess from their sizes, slowly move to a new location. They walked into a denser part of the forest where I couldn’t see; I guessed they decided it was a good place to root since I heard nothing after that.

I listened for about five minutes before I relaxed, releasing the crumpled fabric from my hold with a sigh escaping my lips. Despite the Trents, it was. . .peaceful. I could almost forget everything and just lie here.

**_.:....Nothing we do will ever make usssss forget ourssssselves...:._**

I scowled and glanced at the clock behind me.  
  
** 5.37 AM**  
  
Groaning I sat up, the sheets pooled in my lap. I suppressed a shiver when the early morning breeze flew over me and racked its cool fingers down my back. What’s the saying again? All good things end? Something like that.

_ ** .:...Whoever sssaid there were any good thingssss in our exissssstence?...:.** _

With a growl, I slowly shuffled to sit on the edge of my bed. Blindly searching around I found the roll of bandages and reapplied them to my arms, balling up and throwing the old ones into the bin across my room like a basketball. I blindly searched around for around my mess of a room until I found some random clothes and pulled them on. No point in lying around in my bed for the next 2 hours if the voice came back,

_**.:...We never left...:.**_

Might as well get rid of those Trents before they become a nuisance.  


* * *

  
“This the place?” Max asked as he observed the red brick building in front of him. The first thing he noted about it was that it was ugly, ugly and old. Probably dated back into the 19 hundreds if he had to guess.

“Yep!” Luna answered, skipping after the male as he parked his motorcycle in one of the parking spaces. “It’s just like the one the pretty lady told me about!” The young girl was visibly excited, bouncing on her heels despite the somewhat heavy backpack that hung on her shoulder.

“Not sure what I was expecting, honestly.” Max showed his keys into his pocket before he turned to Luna, “Well,“ He sighed and offered her his hand, “Let’s go before the bell rings,” The teen formed a small smile at his sister’s excitement despite anxiety gnawing at his heart.

Luna giggled and grasped onto one of his fingers, skipping happily as they walked up the stairs and into the building through the big double doors.

Max would be the first to say that he did not like this place, but then again, he disliked most places that had people in them. Students ran through the halls to their classes, chatter and laughter rang through the halls and echoed loudly in his ears like a demented cacophony of sounds that nearly had him clutching at his head. But he held any outburst on the inside, his face a stone-cold poker face.

_**.:...Would you look at that....we are trying to be civil...:.**_ The voice didn’t help; it cooed tauntingly in his ear with a sick enjoyment at any reaction it got. But like most times, Max ignored it.

Usually, his height had its disadvantages of always making people stare or always bumping his head on the ceiling, but this time it served a slightly better purpose. The disadvantages had still applied--- the human students starred at him as he passed, and his head brushed the ceiling with every step he took, but at least the kids all parted for him as he passed.

Max had to express a great deal of self-control; he _hated_ it when people watched him. But he suppressed it; he couldn’t do anything while his sister was at his side. Not that he wanted to, despite the annoying arrogance of teenagers those kids had done nothing that deserved what his mind screamed at him to do.

**_.:...No one is innocent...All are guilty...All desssserve punisssshment...:._**

Then again, his mind always screamed at him; it never ceased.

_**.:...That woundssss us....:. **_The voice mocked, a low rumble like laugh echoed in the teens head.

They made their way to a little receptionist’s desk, where a middle-aged woman sat behind the counter, her back to the hall and talking loudly to the phone as she twirled the phone cord around her finger.

“So there I was, sitting in the bar when this fuckboy looking guy came up to me-“

Max scowled internally at the woman who didn’t pay even the slightest bit of attention to anything that was happening around her, too engrossed with talking to whoever was on the other side of the phone. He cleared his throat loudly, trying to get her attention.

“He was like ‘Can I buy you a drink’ And I was like-“

Nothing.

_**.:...Lossssing an arm generally get’sssss a human’ssss attention...:.**_

“Then I said ‘you’re too poor for me’ and he was all like-“

He cleared his throat again, irritation licked at his mind when the woman yet again ignored them, Hells, began talking even _louder_ to whoever was on the phone. Luna giggled next to him, amused by the situation.

“I’m talking to someone,” The woman shot over her shoulder before she returned to the conversation, “So he storms off and we all laughed, then this hunky guy comes in and ‘wow’-“

_**.:...Thisssss one issss particularly annoying...:.**_

Max ground his teeth, swallowing down the growl that threatened to tear out his throat. He reached over the counter and slammed down on the ‘cancel’ button without destroying the phone itself, which was already a feat in itself considering how he wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but Luna was a smart enough kid and he didn’t want her learning those types of words. “Tell God to wait.” He growled lowly, more to himself than her as he retracted his arm, hearing Luna’s giggle bellow him. He scowled when he felt more than a few sets of eyes on him, but chose to ignore them to the best of his ability.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. The woman froze when the other end began to beep and quickly turned around. “Hey, I was talking to---hel_lo_ there.” Her look of outrage had quickly changed into that of a coyness when her eyes landed on Max, or rather his middle half. 

The teen stood stock still, feeling her eyes rise up his form, dreamily looking at hard muscles before her eyes met the black sunglasses he wore.

_** .:...Kill it...:.**_ The words were spoken with such simplicity as if the talk had been about the weather.

“Luna Hollier, transferred from Virginia into fourth grade.” The teen pointed to the girl, who stood on her tippy-toes to peer at the woman below the counter. “I was informed I would get her schedule and locker key at the reception.” Max’s words were emotionless, his voice throaty in an attempt to control the annoyance.

“Oh, sure hun’” The woman spoke and shuffled through her desk. After a few minutes, she pulled out a clear envelope with the required items.

Max quickly took the envelope, pulling out the schedule he gave the envelope to Luna while he read through its contents. His mouth twitched downwards, the schedule was large and all the names of the teachers sounded dodgy and sketchy to him.

“What about you hun?” The woman asked, resting her chin on her elbow. “Is she your sibling or daughter? I _love_ a man that’s responsible.”

_**.:...It would only take a few minutessss to get rid of it...:.**_

“That information doesn’t benefit you.” The teen didn’t even spare a second glance as he started walking to Luna’s first class. The little girl giggled and skipped after him, leaving the woman to stare with mouth agape.

It didn’t take them long to get to Luna’s first class. The students had quickly parted when the heavily muscled 8-foot tall teen walked down the hall, the little girl skipping happily at his side.

Once they were next to the door max handed her the schedule. He knelt down in front of her, “Now, you gonna behave?” He asked, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Luna acted as if she actually thought about it before she nodded her head.

“Good,” Max glanced around to ensure no one was looking before he lowered his glasses so that Luna could see his eyes. “Be careful, alright?”

_**.:...What could posssssibly attempt to harm her?....:.**_

Luna gave a determined nod and caused an amused snort to leave her brother’s throat. She groaned when the teen ruffled her hair but smiled nonetheless.

The bell rang and Max quickly pulled up his sunglasses, “Alright, go now before you’re marked as late.” He ushered her in as he stood up, “And behave.” He warned, watching the kids gather and Luna find a seat before he finally left. Luna would be safe here, at least he hoped. And now with that problem sorted he could attempt to go and find the college he was _supposed_ to attend.

**_.:...Humanssss know ssssso little...:._**

Max bit back a groan and made his way through the emptying halls, the ruckus made by the students drowning out the voice even for the slightest bit.  


* * *

  
_**.:...Well...:.**_ The voice lowly rumbled, _**.:...That wasssss a wassste of time...:.**_ It spoke those words slower than usual, each syllable lazily dragged out as if the very notion of speaking was tiring.

Glancing around the front portion of Jasper High’s surrounding area without directly moving my head was the only way to occupy myself while I waited for Luna---what was taking her so long? My mind was quick to come up with multiple possibilities that could hold her up, each one ending with her scent to the principal’s office on her first day here. What little semblance of logic I still had made me shake away those thoughts, I would have known by now if Luna had made any transgression; The school was still in one piece and not on fire.

_**.:...We could alwaysssss change that...:.**_

With a held sigh I leaned more heavily against the half wall, fingers idly toying with the cuff of my leather jacket I glanced around for the umpteenth time in the past 15 minutes. I had arrived just seconds after the bell had rung and a sea of students eager to leave had nearly knocked the two doors down; It had put me so on edge I had driven past the school and driven around town until things had calmed down.

And now I’m here, leaning against the wall and waiting for my sister with nothing to take my mind off of this torment that my mind is subjecting me. Case-and-point:

_**.:...We came from our mind...But we are assss real assss mortal men...:.**_

My eyes wandered to the parking lot where they narrowed on a particular blue motorcycle, the events of yesterday came to the forefront of my mind. I had to control myself from tensing up, even if it was the robot from yesterday (And even then that’s a big _if_ considering how many people I know who I wouldn’t put it past them to make their motorcycles look like that) I couldn’t just get rid of it; would draw too much attention, especially after yesterday.

“Cool bike isn’t it?”

Without showing a reaction, I turned my head and regarded the young girl sitting on top of the concrete half-wall with an emotionless look behind my sunglasses. A quick glance told me she was young; The brown-eyed, pale-skinned girl was maybe around 15 years old if I had to guess and she looked at me expecting an answer.

Lazily rolling my shoulder to appear as if I didn’t care about anything I responded while shoving my hands into my hoody pockets, “Mine’s better.”

“_Really_?” A small grin spread across her features, “Can you show me?” She rested her chin on her palm, the other handheld her drawing book.

“It’s over there,” I motioned with my head to where my bike sat, a small group of pest---kids; surrounded by a small group of kids who were busy taking pictures of themselves near the motorcycle as if they owned it. “You can go take a closer look if you want,” My eyes narrowed slightly, “Just don’t scratch the paint.”

Why am I doing this?

_**.:....To try and regai**__**n the humanity you ssssso lack?...:.**_

I watched the girl’s grin become even bigger, if that was even possible, she left her drawing equipment on the cement half-wall and jumped down, racing over to check out my motorcycle. I watched her go, eyes narrowed behind tinted sunglasses and teeth biting at my cheek.

My ear twitched when I heard the doors open; I glanced to see a teen walk past me; skinny and small he wasn’t a problem. A few seconds later the doors opened and Luna _finally_ stepped out.

“Jeez, what took you so long?” I questioned as I stood back to my full height,

A grumble answered my question, she hopped down the stairs and stomped over to me. Looking at the ground she held out a piece of paper.

Raising an eyebrow I took the paper, “You should teach your child some manners, -Ms. Rosebotom.” I read aloud before I looked down at my sister. “What’d ya do?”

The 9 ear old grumbled and kicked at the dust on the pavement, “A boy was annoying, he kept tugging on me then laughing, kept calling me ugly-“ She sniffled and I instantly knelt down in front of her, pulling off my glasses I made her look at me via a calm hand on her chin.

“And?”

“So I told him he was so ugly when his mom dropped him off at school she got a fine for littering.” Her frown changed into a triumphant grin. One that nearly matched my own.

I coughed to disguise the amusement I felt, “Then what’s the problem?”

“He said that sticks and stones break his bones but words can’t hurt him.”

_**.:...There are more thingssss than sssssticksss and sssssstonesssss to brake onesssss bonessss...:. **_An offhanded comment rang in my head, stated as a fact and a suggestion at the same time.

A suggestion that went ignored.

“I think I know this is going,” Clearing my throat I attempted to hold some semblance of maturity. Focus Max! “You better not have hurt him.” I waved an accusing finger at her, “That’ll be my job when you’ll be older.”

_**.:...One we will gladly do...:.**_

“He said words can’t hurt him. So I threw a dictionary at him.” She ended her recollection with an innocent smile, looking rather proud of her abuse of the system.

I know I should have been more mature.

_But. . ._I couldn’t help it.

I busted out laughing. I heard Luna giggle, which spurred me on even more. I covered my face with my hand and hunched onto myself, coughing as I tried to control the laughter bubbling in my chest. My sides shook and I could feel my lungs vibrate in my chest as I laughed nearly like a damn hyena. I don’t even know when I had closed my eyes but when I opened them Luna was no longer in front of me.

_**.:...Incredible...:.**_ The voice snarled and nearly had me snarling back at it. _**.:...We losssst her...**_**Again**_**....:.**_

As quick as a flash I jumped back to my feet, eyes wide and looking around. My eyes darted to where the motorcycle had sat, then at a yellow and black striped Camaro that just drove away before they landed on Luna as she rounded the corner of the school.

“Luna!” Shouting I jumped over the half wall and went after her, “Come back here!”

I ran around the corner and saw her duck into the alley behind the school. “Fuck,” I hissed lowly and put my sunglasses back on my face before bounding after her. “Luna what on Earth were you-“ I stopped dead in my tracks. “-Not again.” Every single cell in my body tensed up when my mind screamed at me to act. There in the alleyway kneeled one of those damn machines, the small blue one, with a young teen and my sister in close range of it.

“Scrap.” The robot spoke in a tone of voice that made me think it was annoyed.

“Uh...hi?” The teen shily waved, looking confused and slightly scared by this entire situation.

_**.:...Great...:.**_ Answered the voice despite it being a simple hallucination, _**.:...Assss if we need more witnesssssessss...:.**_

Forcing my muscles to relax I cleared my throat, “Right then.” I swallowed down a growl that threatened to leave my lips and pointed at the robot. “We didn’t see you,” I started as I got nearer, pointing a thumb back at myself, “You didn’t see us.” In seconds I was next to Luna and took a single step to ensure Luna was behind me. “We go our separate ways and never speak of this. Capiche?” Without waiting for an answer I turned and picked up my sister as if she weighed nothing. “Glad we agree.”

“Brother...” Luna whined as she struggled in my arms, albeit in vain. “Noooo,”

_**.:....Lissssten to the girl....:.**_

“Duly noted, wasn’t asking for your input though,” I answered to Luna’s struggles by holding her more firmly.

“Wait!”

“What?” I snapped at the robot, partly turning with a glare hidden by my sunglasses.

“Look,” It sighed, “You are one of the few, one of the only to have seen us.”

“_Great_,” Rolling my eyes I lightly shook my head at it, “I don’t care.” The smile that stretched across my lips was sickly-sweet and subtly threatening teeth.

“What are you waiting for?” As quick as a flash I turned around, eyes landing on the girl from earlier. “Go with!”

There was a moment of silence, where we all tried to comprehend what just happened, before---

“Scrap,”

“Fuuuu-“  


* * *

  
_**.:...Well...Would you look at that...:.**_

Ignore it

_**.:...We are putting people in danger again...:.**_

My teeth ground against one another, fingers gripped the steering handles more tightly. The girl’s whoop of pure joy at the speed we were going at rang loudly in my ears louder than the three engines combined.  
“And why, exactly, are we taking her?” The teen on the blue motorcycle questioned, not amused at the slightest by her antics.

“Better question: Why did we agree to come?” I spat out the words as if they were something foul, muscles tensed even more when Luna moved around and let out her own exited whoop of joy. Just as a precaution I slowed my speed a bit and dived inwards, ensuring that we drove behind the motorcycle, snorting at the collection of dust and carbon monoxide which invaded my sensitive nose.

“Cause you love me!” Luna giggled and answered.

_**.:...Ussselesss human emotionsssss...:.**_

“Damn my emotional attachment towards you.” I groaned and squeezed, shaking my head. Damn dust. Looking back up my eyes immediately narrowed, we were driving directly towards a massive rock formation and the Camaro in front had already gone off the road and was heading straight for the wall.

“What whoa!” The teen yelled in a panic as the motorcycle followed close to the muscle car.

“Did your creators forget to program self-preservation or something?!” I half yelled, slowing my speed even more yet still following the seemingly suicidal robot.

_**.:...Wouldn’t ssssurprisssse usssss...:.**_

Just when it looked that the Camaro would crash a seam appeared in the rock's side and the wall lowered to reveal a second set of doors that opened not a second after. “Military?” I mumbled under my breath as I followed those two, jumping slightly when the doors closed behind me with a loud sound. Driving down the long hallway, every inch of the tunnel covered in concrete made the notion that this was a military base even more real. We drove into an enormous room that reminded me of a missile silo and my eyes quickly scanned around---large selection of monitors on one wall, large metal structure on the other end, a bunch of catwalks, and an elevator. Must have been one of those the government liked to abandon.

Internally groaning when my eyes landed on more robots, all of which I had seen yesterday. Save for the orange-red one and the leader, those were nowhere in sight.

_**.:...Perhapsssss one perisssshed...:.**_

_‘Hope so. Would make it one less problem’_ I had replied absentmindedly when the two vehicles had come to a halt. The kids climbed off or out of the robots and I followed suit. Helping Luna off my motorcycle I watched the other two transform as I kicked the footpeg down and rested my motorcycle on it.

“I thought there were 2.” The white and red robot noted, confusion lacing its voice.

“Haven’t you heard? Humans multiply.” Came a sassy response from the smallest robot.

**_.:...Don’t live too long either...:._**

“One’s born every minute, sadly,” I added, stuffing my hands into my hoodie pockets. Luna skipped ahead of me to stand next to the two boys with me following after her. My lips twitched downwards; the fingers of my right hand gripped my forearm tightly while I watched her introduce herself from the corner of my eye.

“I’m Raf,” The smaller boy smiled, and I heard the voice in my head hiss.

“And I’m Jack,” The black-haired then said, glancing up at me he continued, “And you are?”

_**.:...Monssster...Madman...Insane...Alone...Killer...Ssssscared...Ssssick...:.**_ With each given name my fingers gripped my skin more tightly. 

“My lawyer says I don’t have to answer that question.” I tilted my head and glanced at the kid with a small smirk which quickly fell to keep my attention on the robots.

“I’m Miko,” The girl I had met before spoke absentmindedly, running over to the green spherical robot. “Who are you?”

The robot jerked back slightly as if surprised by her question. “Bulkhead.” It answered.

I couldn’t help but feel a small pang of sympathy for the machine as it was bombarded with questions by the small girl. My lip quirked upwards at the utter horror that appeared on its features as the girl’s questions grew wilder and wilder.

“So if you guys are robots, who made you?”

_**.:...No one too ssssmart...:.**_

“And more importantly, where could I find them?” I piped up with my own question as I rolled my shoulders.

I watched the white robot groan and scoff, “Puh-lease.” It rolled its optics with a lot of attitude in its voice.

Just then the ground shook which nearly had me going after one of those things, but Luna’s light grip on my jeans stopped me in my tracks. I stood frozen for a split second with my eyes on her, her forest-green eyes quieted the screaming of my mind at my body to act---or was it the pain?---, before I forced my muscles to relax. We turned around to watch the red, blue and silver machine walk over to us.

“Huh, it's bigger up close,” I mused quietly to myself. The grip on my forearm grew stronger with every second my mind didn’t cease it’s screaming, mostly dead nerve endings shot a small pulse of pain through my body every once in a while.

_**.:...Why did we come here...:.**_

“We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.” The robot spoke as it looked down on us, “Also know, as Autobots."

_**.:...We asssssked a question...:.**_ It asked in annoyance with a voice that felt as if it was murmured in my ear.

It went ignored. 

The black-haired teen---Jack, was it?--- came closer to the robot and asked, “Why are you here?”

“To protect your planet from the Decepticons.” The leader answered, clear and straight to the point.

“The jokers who tried to bump us off last night.” The blue robot clarified to the kids.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes behind my glasses. Of-_fucking_-course.

_**.:...Remindssss ussss of sssssomethingsssss....dead sssssomethingssss...:.**_

“Okay...And why are they here?”

“5 bucks says it’s because they want something that’s on the planet.” I piped up, shoulders hunched close to my ears. They had us surrounded, and I felt like a caged animal without the ability to fight back. The attention that my comment had drawn certainly didn’t help.

The leader knelt down in front of us, and I couldn’t help but notice that I barely came up to its knee. “That is a fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war.” I could hear a great deal of sadness hidden in its tone as it explained, the grip of my fingers lessened just the slightest bit.

“Why were you fighting a war?”

_**.:...Why not...Itssss fun...:.**_

The little boy’s question made me snort, yet it wasn’t in amusement that the sound escaped my nose. “Oh, the blessing of being young and naïve.” Was the only thing I said in exchange for their confused looks.

“For most. Over control of our world supply of Energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike.” I wrinkled my nose, the equivalent of Energon for a human was blood, and that thought, along with the ones that followed, left a sour taste in my mouth. “The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one, whom I considered a brother, but in war, ideals can be corrupted...And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way.”

The voice barked a laugh that sounded more like metal being ground to fine dust.

“Oh, what a load of-“ I stopped myself before I spouted some words that a sailor would have blushed at. “Not sure if you’re just naïve, blind or got bonked over the head when you came off the assembly line.” I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose, “Don’t care either.” I added with a barely controlled sneer. “War don’t change you; that’s misconception only poets, old rich men and hurt lovers say to themselves when someone shows the true colors they were so blind to overlook. All war does is show you what you are. Simple really,” I shrugged when I felt the blue robot’s optics burning holes through me.

“Like you would know.” The small blue bot scoffed, fury burning bright in her optics while the leader’s expression remained calm despite my words.

_**.:...Whatever we do...don’t let outsssselvesss remember...:. **_The voice mockingly reminded. _**.:...We might ssssnap!...:.**_

“I would. I do.” I fixed my sunglasses, “Whether or not you believe it, it’s up to you.”

Miko groaned “Is there gonna be a quiz?” She questioned twirling her hair around her finger. The two boys looked at her with annoyance.

“So what is Megatron...Or any of this...have to do with us,” Jack asked.

“Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time-“

“I’m gonna take a guess and say someone took his place an or it will return soon.” I looked back at the leader, my mouth pulled in a tight line as I studied his expression.

“If his return is imminent, as you have stated.” He looked directly at me, a growl too low to be heard by human ears rumbled out of my throat when he looked me at my covered eyes. “I fear it could be catastrophic.”  


* * *

  
“Why you two don’t hate me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter over and done with! Hope ya peeps like this stuff, comment always appreciated!


	5. Into the swirling rabbit's hole

_Previously..._

“If his return is imminent, as you have stated.” He looked directly at me, a growl too low to be heard by human ears rumbled out of my throat when he looked me at my covered eyes. “I fear it could be catastrophic.”

And now...

“And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours.” The robot explained its fears.

“Got it, we spot any strange vehicles call 911.” The black-haired summed up, wishing to leave almost as much as I did.

“Might I also suggest moving continents?” I piped up and faced the teen, “Heard Europe is lovely this time of year.” I acted as if I was in thought.

“But we just got here...” Luna whined as she tugged on my Jean leg.

“Can we go now?” Jack asked as he gestured to the corridor we had arrived from.

“Are you insane?” Miko looked at Jack as if he had just murdered her twin, “I’m living a dream here in Botswana and I’m not going to allow you or anyone else to shatter it.” Miko pointed an accusing finger at us, the _‘threat’_ if you could call it that, caused me to roll my eyes.

“Kiddo, you realize that depending on how sadistic or desperate these Decepticons are, the probability of you dying because you associate with those things-“ I pointed my thumb at the robots, “Increases exponentially.”

“I understand your concerns.” The leader’s voice drew my attention back to him primarily. “However, it is best that you five remain under our watch.” It glanced straight at me before it faced back to all of us. “At least until we can determine our enemy's intentions.” Its tone changed slightly, the softened pitch had a calming effect on me; I felt my muscles relax just the slightest bit as my heart calmed in my chest-

**_.:...Thatssssss sssssweet...We care for sssssomething other than outssssselvesssss...:._**

Never mind.

“Great,” I groaned and glanced down, pulling off my glasses I pinched the bridge of my nose, “Damn babysitters again.”

“Optimus, with all due respect the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere.” I heard the white and red robot say. Optimus, so that was the name of the leader, huh? It sounded a lot like Optimum.

“Children?” Jack questioned in disbelief.

_**.:..We dislike it?...:.**_

_‘Kinda pretentious, calling yourself the best’_ I scoffed without even realizing that I had responded to the voice.

“They have no protective shell,” The robot continued, completely ignoring the kids. “If they get underfoot, they will go...” I froze like a statue, every single cell in my body tensed. “Squish.” The ground trembled slightly, my only suspicion was that the robot had stepped lightly to add emphasis to its statement.

_**.:...We hate it...:.**_ It growled in my ear like a rabid dog. 

“Don’t have to worry about that,” Pulling on my sunglasses I looked directly at it, “I’ll disassemble you long before that happens.” I flashed a nearly innocent little smirk full of teeth. 

“Then for the time being Ratchet,” The leader put its hand on its hip, “We must watch where we step, then there will be no need to cause harm.” It finished the statement by turning to give me a pointed look, but one that was more...gentle than the ones I was used to receiving.

I jumped when green lights started flashing and gripped my head as sirens honked. A hiss barreled out of my mouth and I gripped my head so tightly I could feel bits of blood wet my fingers. Ringing filled my ears and grew louder with every second that passed, every breath I took felt painful---like a force slowly crushed my lungs. My world culminated down to a red-hued blurry mess with only the pain in my head to keep me stable with a mind that screamed at me to fight---to take back the control I lost;

It hurt to move;

Hurt to _breathe_;

Hurt-;  
_**.:..Control oursssselvessss...:.**__**  
**_

Just like that the sound and flashing lights stopped and I was left desperately gulping down air, not caring at the fact that it would never reach my lungs. I whipped my head around, feeling like an animal backed into a corner as I scanned the area; Nothing changed, doesn’t seem like anyone noticed it. Good.

  
_**.:...Did the flassssshing lightsss ssssscare ussssss?...:.**_

With the help of Luna’s hand on my leg, I relaxed the slightest bit and ruffled my hair to hide the small wounds my claws had made. Species of blood-stained my fingers and long claws, grunting I showed my hands into my hoodie pockets before anyone noticed. 

“I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?”

_**.:...Naive or jussssst ssssstupid...we wonder...:.**_

“Oh come on, no human is _this_ stupid!” I rolled my eyes, “Take a look at the technology. I mean, this has government written all over it in big bold letters.” I motioned at the monitors. “‘Sides, the guys in suits don’t like not knowing everything about extraterrestrials residing on the planet and even less so not having a tight leash on said extraterrestrials.” A small cackle left my lips. “Hells, I’m surprised you’re not a damn direction table.”

“You are correct, despite your brash statement.” The leader turned to look at us. “Special agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world as he tends to visit only when there are..._issues_. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time.”

“Hold on,” I stared at it for a few moments, desperately trying to rearrange my thoughts into some semblance of order. “_Fowler_, as in William- I _can’t _not mention Uncle Sam 50 thousand times in a sentence -Fowler? _He’s_ your liaison?” The disbelief must have been clear on my face if the way the leader raised one eyebrow meant anything.

“You know him?” The round green robot asked surprised.

_**.:..Hate...Despisssse...Abhor...We can go on and on...:.**_

“Know is too weak of a word,” I scoffed and picked up my sister. “Go hide, before Fowler blows his lid when he sees you.” I glanced at the children. They quickly followed after me like lost little puppies. I had just enough time to put my sister down before I heard the elevator door snap open.

“7 wrecks, 34 fender-benders, a three-hour traffic jam,” It didn’t even take 5 minutes and my head was already hurting from the dude’s rambling. “And, on a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car.”

_**.:...Humansssss don’t change...:.**_

I leaned against the wall, eyes narrowed at Fowler as the man rested his hands on the railing. Huh, he’s balder than I remember. The scowl I held previously disappeared, an idea popped into my head. An idea on how to get back at him for keeping secrets from me. One that involved scaring the bejesus out of him.

See, bases such as this always had vents coming out the vazoo, said vents formed a ventilation system all around the base in case of the enemy used chemical warfare or a gas leak. All it took was just a simple look around to see where the vent covers were located, and one just so happened to be nearly above Fowler.

_**.:...Yessssss...:.**_

Perfect.

Quickly pulling off my leather jacket I put it around Luna’s shoulders. “Stay here,” I instructed my sister as I stalked along the wall, ignoring Jack’s quiet outrage to search for an entrance vent. Which was quite easy, all I had to do was go to the wall of this base and lookup.

“Anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?”

I glanced over to see Fowler’s full attention on the leader.

Good.

Rolling my shoulders I pulled up my hoodie sleeves up to my elbows, my fingernails grew into claws as they raked across each bandaged forearm. Leaning back on my heels I crouched and jumped up at the wall. My claws dug into the concrete, I slid down a small inch before my claws were able to fully dig into the concrete. I lunged upwards until I scaled up to the vent cover, it was nearly comically easy to pull it off and weasel my way into the actual wents.

Dust gathered in my nose so deeply I could taste it in the back of my throat. Holding back a sneeze I pulled my hoodie over my nose and breathed in, Fowler’s scent clung to my nose, his downright disgusting aftershave caused me to snort. Going through the wents came naturally to me and I quickly found myself right above an angerly rambling Fowler.

_**.:...Humansssss forget about ussss...:.**_

I pulled the grate up and left it next to me. My legs dangled from the hole, eyes fixed on the unsuspecting man. His vulnerability sent sparks through my animal brain and my tongue ran over my teeth.

My sharp teeth.

_**.:...We’ll make them remember...:.**_

“They’re back, aren’t they?”

At the sound of Fowler’s voice, I grabbed onto the cover with one hand and the side of the vent with the other and jumped through the hole. Securing the cover I was left dangling by the ducts. I caught the robots looking at me with wide optics, how funny. Using my full weight I swung back and forth before releasing and half-fell half-lunged at the elevator. My claws racked down the concrete as I slid down, annoyance filled me with every small chuck that got under my claw. I slid down till I was close to one of those catwalks, where I kicked off the wall and fell all the way down.

I landed quietly in a crouch without making a sound, not even feeling the small amount of stress I put on my body. Rolling my shoulders I stood up and looked at the leader who, while still keeping the appearance of keeping his gaze on Fowler, was looking at me. I put a finger to my lips, a sly grin stretched across my face.

“Then it’s time to wake up the Pentagon,” I stopped myself from creating any sort of noise. Combing my hair down and in front of my eyes and pulled off the dark-tinted sunglasses.

_**.:...Hopefully, it will sssssuffer a hearth attack....:.**_

“Hear me, Agent Fowler,” Leader leaned in, “We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticons.”

The voice chuckled darkly, **.:...How rich...:.**

I crept up close to the man, his hearth’s beat ringing in my ears. I leaned down, my body making him seem like a dwarf and whispered in his ear- “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Fowler whirled around to come face to face with me---

“Boo.”

“Ah!”

The near girly shriek that followed had me sprawled out on the floor cackling like a hyena on laughing gas. “Oh, _Gods_!” I howled and banged my fist against the ground. His heartbeat was that of a stressed rabbit which only added to my amusement, but on a far more darker scale than that of just scaring a bureaucrat with a jump scare. “That was _too_ funny!” Heaving for breath I rocked onto my feet and squared, holding myself by one hand while I tried to wipe away the tears that formed in my eyes. 

_**.:..Sssshame no hearth attack occurred....:.**_

“What is that _thing_ doing here!” Fowler managed to sputter out, gripping onto the railing so tight I could see his knuckles going white.

“Awww, how cruel of you,” I looked at the man, eyes covered by sunglasses and a great big grin stretched ear to ear. “You wound me.” I placed my hand on my chest, feeling the slight _thump_ of my hearth.

_**.:..Do not act like we aren’t capable of cruelty...:.**_

My mouth twitched, but otherwise, the voice got no return from me.

He breathed rapidly, mouth mooving yet no sound coming out.

“Ah don’t look like a fish out’ a water,” I scoffed and looked up at the leader, “Your statement isn’t very true by the way, you ain’t the best. Certainly not the only ones.” I scoffed with a roll of my eyes.

“Max...You, you grew bigger.” The man seemed to finally have gotten his wits back.

_**.:..You were alwayssss weak...:.**_

“And either you gained weight,” I very comically looked him up and down, “Or your ass is eating your pants.”

“Still like insulting people,"

_**.:...We do it caussssse we care...:.**__**  
**_

_‘No I don’t’_

_**.:...Finally acknowledging usss are we?...:.**_

“Still like stating the obvious.”

I watched him slowly inch to the left and only partly turn to look at the Leader, ensuring his back was plush with the railing. “God, why in the name of Uncle Sam’s britches is he here? Do you know what he is? Do you know what that _ungodly_ horror’s done?! What it _can_ do!” His temper made him forget one of the rules and he pointed at me.

The leader opened its mouth to respond, but it was beaten to it by a voice I didn’t expect to hear. “He saved my hide while risking his.”

_**.:...Ssssso it livesssss...:.**_

We all turned to look at the orange-red robot standing in the hallway, using the wall to support itself on unsteady legs. “Can’t be that bad.” It added with a weak smile. I could see the thing was near collapsing, and so could its comrades; the blue robot hurried over to help it stand; it helped it sit on a large box as the white and red one came over with some type of device.

“Wait, you actually _helped. . ._them?” Fowler turned back to me, surprise written on his features.

_**.:...Not by choice...:. **_It grumbled.

“Remember the last guy who pointed at me?” Standing up I flashed my teeth much like an animal would, completely ignoring the question.

I felt their surprised stares as Fowler sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Max, a word?”

I allowed to be pulled out of earshot and away from prying eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Got relocated to Jasper after I blew a huge hole in Virginia and caused some rich banker to lose a lot of cash.” My tongue ran over pointy edges of my teeth. “You didn’t tell me.”

_**.:...How surprising...:. **_I got the distinct feeling of the voice rolling its eyes. . .

Just a hallucination---ignore it.

“Look, you know how you are with aliens. Especially, robotic ones.” He flinched back, “The board thought it would be best to avoid another possible rampage.”

_**.:..They sssstrugled in vain...:.**_

“Possible? Rampage!” I gripped my arm so tightly it would have crushed turned it into dust had I been human. “How long?”

“Well...”

With a snarl, I gripped him by the collar and raised him into the air to my eye level. “How. Long.” His legs kicked uselessly in the air.

_**.:...Go on...End him...:.**_

“Seven years...or so...”

“What?!” The man hit the ground hard when I let go of him to rake claws through my forearm.

“Calm down now.” Fowler tried to soothe my rage, yet he stayed out of possible throat biting distance.

_**.:...Rage further!...:.**_

“I bled in the _dirt _for your species; In a war, _you_ started and were too _cowardly_ to let anyone know about!” My body shook, growls came from my chest without stopping. “And now, when it’s all over and you can put it all under the fucking rug, you tell me that those _things_ were _here_ while I was tearing myself apart to protect you against those machines!”

“Well-“

I couldn’t take it anymore-

Jaws full of teeth latched onto a bloody forearm, releasing a sickening crunch all the more loud to my own ears. Bone shards and blood splattered on the floor. Teeth sawed trough muscle and other soft tissue as it kept reforming. Bone marrow dribbled down my chin; I shook and gulped down mouthfuls of blood.

The pain, however dull and barely unnoticeable, grounded me.

_**.:...How pathetic we are....:.**_ A growl echoed in my head and ears, on instinct making me bite down harder.

With a shaking hand, I gripped my forearm. My eyes stared at Fowler and etched his fearful disgusted expression to memory.

With another crunch my arm separated at the elbow and like with the flick of a switch my jaws popped open, releasing what mangled part still remained.

I stared at him, breathing heavily. “I’d kill you,” My tongue lapped at the blood on my lips. “But mom likes you.” I watched the mess I had made turn into black ooze and slither back towards me; I felt it merge with my being when it came in contact. Looking down at my severed limb I held it close to the part where it had been torn off and in seconds it was reattached and with only a new scar to speak of what had happened to it.

_**.:...How weak of usssss to not be able to control oursssselvessss....:.**_

The man flinched and rapidly nodded his head, looking kind of pale while I fixed my hoodie.. He loosened his tie and cleared his throat. “-As I was saying,” He picked up the conversation he had with the leader, “If this gets out of hand, I will get the military involved.”

_**.:...Like it will do much...:.**_

“Hey, Fleshy!” We turned to look at the green round robot. “Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?” Fowler’s frown deepened, waiting for another reason to yell. “Team Prime knows when to use force,” Bulkhead said, crushing a piece of equipment, “And how much to use.”

The white robot yelled, “Bulkhead, I needed that!”

“Enough!” Optimus boomed, sending me jumping once again. He turned back to us and held his head up. “Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler, I, however, cannot.”

_**.:..We can...:.**_

“Wouldn't be the first time,” I grumbled, fixing my hair so it didn’t fall into my face.

“Not a pipe out of you!”

“Keep telling yourself that,” I bared my teeth, the corners still stained. “Maybe one day you’ll believe it.” A snort left my lips when I looked at the pointed finger. “One...Two...”

Fowler ripped his hand away just in time for my jaws to snap on thin air. “I warned you.” I chuckled.

“Then do us all a favor, and handle this, Prime,” He sneered as he walked to the elevator, “Under the radar. Or he will.” He turned to motion at me. “And don’t put your trust in him.” A small growl barreled out of my throat, yet it was too low in pitch to be heard by human ears.

The elevator closed and I released a breath that had been held in my lungs for far too long. “Real charmer, ain’t he?”

“You work in the government?” Miko asked from the floor.

_**.:..We were sssslavesss to it...:.**_

“_Worked_, past tense.”

“Agent Fowler was distressed by your presence, why?” The leader questioned, its optics narrowed in suspicion.

“Aside from the fact that I nearly gave him a heart attack?” I looked up at the leader, waving my hand dismissively. “We go waaaaay back, and I give too little of a damn to explain any further.” I walked down the catwalks, stopping for just a second to look at the injured machine. “You live,” I stated simply before I went down the stairs and joined the kids on the floor.

“All thanks to you.” It answered weakly.

_**.:...One good deed won’t wassssh away our sssssinssss...:.**_

I scoffed, “Don’t you dare thank me.” A small growl left my lips. “Thank her instead,” I motioned to Luna, who waved shyly at the robot. “If it was up to me, I would have left you to die.” I shrugged and pulled on my jacket. When I looked back up they were looking with a mixture of anger, unsettlement and surprise.

Understandable I suppose; no one likes thinking about death.

_**.:...Yet we force oursssselvessss...:.**_

“What? Too blunt?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Dude, not cool.” Miko piped up, shaking her head.

“Alright,” I looked up at the blue robot as it stalked closer to me. “What’s your problem?”

_**.:...Too many to count...:.**_ It spoke, more to the robots despite it just being a hallucination.

“What? Does the fact that I don’t want any part in your damn skirmish upset you?”

“_Skirmish_?”

“Thank you for repeating that for those who are hard on hearing.” A smile so smug stretched across my face it would have had the entire planet lining up to punch me. Scratch that-the entire galaxy.

It released a growl, strangely it sounded a lot more human than machine.

“Why do you hate us so much when you don’t even know anything about us!” The small robot seethed with anger, it’s hands balled into tight fists.

_**.:...Oh how terrifying...:.**_

“1) If I hated you, which is already too _weak_ of a word, we wouldn’t be talking at this moment.” I counted on my hand, “2) I _despise_ all machines. And 3) I despise sentient machines even more.” I didn’t back down despite the glare I was receiving. “So don’t take it personally.” I finished with another shrug, reveling in the silence that followed.

Good, my head was beginning to hurt from all this noise.

The silence didn’t last for long, I jumped again when one of the monitors started beeping, rather irritatingly if I might add. “Blasted Earth tech.” The white and red robot shouted. I winced and rubbed my ear. “Another Energon anomaly.” The robot turned to look at the rest of its team.

I watched Miko and. . .Jack! I watched Miko and Jack walk to the edge of the platform they were on. “A what now?” Miko asked. I grumbled and pushed off the wall I had been leaning against.

“Again?” The small blue robot asked.

“Might be the Cons.” Red robot suggested, holding onto one platform to stand, much to the dismay of the blue robot.

I glanced at the monitor, my eyes narrowed. The map shown on the screen seemed familiar and the more I looked the more dread pooled in my stomach. A ravine of that size was home to one thing. One dangerous thing that shouldn’t be let released.

**_.:..Great...:._**

Oh no...

Eh, it’ll be fine.

_**.:..Will it?...:.**_

Yes. It will.

_**.:..We aren’t certain of that...:.**_

It’s impossible to release that thing.

_**.:..No, it’ssss not...:.**_

_‘Shut up!’_

**.:..Go before we give ourssselvesss a headache...:.** It roared and I flinched as a small pain bloomed in my skull.

“Ratchet, prepare sickbay,” Leader order brought my attention back on them. “We may need it.” It turned and walked towards the hole in the wall, literally, and some sort of battle mask slid over his face.

I frowned and went over to Luna, “Listen, “ I knelt down at her, gaze quickly darting over to the robots before returning to her. “I need to follow them, work-related.” Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a tennis ball-sized chip. “If anything tries to hurt you, use this.”

She took the chip with a determined look on her face. “That’s my sister.” I smiled gently and ruffled her hair.

She grumbled and tried to fix her messed up hair, which already usually looked like a bird's nest, without much success. I smirked and darted over to whatever this thing was while no-one was looking. Well, almost no-one. The orange-red robot stared at me and I stared right back. Finally, I put a finger over my lips and shushed.

“Hey!” I heard Miko shout. “What can we do?”

I watched the leader look at the kids and freeze when it saw me. “Remain with Ratchet and Cliffjumper.” It simply put and walked to the large, dead-end tunnel.

“Aww,” All three of them groaned simultaneously.

The tunnel rings glowed blue, and suddenly it swirled in greens, purples, and blues. The portal seemed familiar, wonder which species they got it from. My eyes narrowed and I took a step back to appear like I was listening to it.

“Autobots,” The leader yelled, “Roll out!”

They have a damn battle cry. . .how lovely.

I quickly turned to watch them transform and zip into the tunnel, leader in front. I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled just as the last robot drove in. A split second later I jumped onto my motorcycle as it zoomed at top speed. I heard the two robots shout behind me, but it was already too late and the portal closed behind me.

* * *

**“Why should we?”**


	6. Boom!

_Previously..._   
  
_I quickly turned to watch them transform and zip into the tunnel, leader in front. I brought my fingers to my lips and whistled just as the last robot drove in. A split second later I jumped onto my motorcycle as it zoomed at top speed. I heard the two robots shout behind me, but it was already too late and the portal closed behind me._   
  
_And now..._

  
Ugh---This was a bad idea!

My world blurred, I could feel my stomach churning from sudden nausea. I shook my head and swallowed; it forced a small bit of stomach acid down my throat.

I sped after the robots, trying to keep in their blindsight. A little difficult when they are all different makes, but I doubt they’d be watching their asses. After a few meters, the portal opened up again, swirling into existence with the same nauseating effect as the rest of it. The robots drove through it and it started to close.

Ah fuck-

I increased my speed, driving like a hawk out of one of the Hells. Throwing my weight down to one side the motorcycle grounded against the floor of the tunnel. I _just_ made it through before the portal closed behind me. I kicked the motorcycle back up without losing momentum dived behind a rock before the robots could notice.

The sudden change of lighting made me close my eyes, only to snap them open a second later, my world taking on a green hue. I peered behind my hiding rock and sneered internally; they had reduced this once impenetrable prison to a damn mine.

“Energon mine.” The round green robot confirmed.

Leader walked ahead, and I subtly backed up a few paces, glad that the sound of working drills muted what little noise my ride made. “Judging by its scale.” It observed, “The Decepticons have been tunneling for quite some time.”

“You don’t say,” I mumbled under my breath. I monitored them while I operated my bike. With a press of a few buttons a panel popped up; a radar blinked into existence on the screen, white dots flashed periodically. I counted fifty that the radar could show with its limited reach.

Great. A Hells of a lot of drones _and_ an ancient alien tech fuelled necromancer jailed somewhere that may or may not have already broken free! _Great!_

I watched the group creep their way towards the sound of drills, managing not to draw any attention.

Maybe they were smart.

“Let's find that signature.” Leader yelled and made my ears ring more than those damn drills. I glanced down at the radar; a small purple dot blinked amidst the sea of white. When I looked up, I saw the group just---just waltz up to their enemies having thrown the element of surprise straight out the window!

_**.:..We were ssssaying?...:.**_

Never mind.

_**.:...How wonderful, more fuel for the fire...:. **_The voice rang in my eyes, making me snarl.

“Initiate sequence Alpha-Trexn.” The bike beeped and whirred beneath me, my position changed just slightly to be lower to the ground, the bulk of excess parts moved to the front to form a tougher shield; see-trough on my end yet completely black on the outside.

I breathed in deep and held it till I heard the sound of plasma being exchanged.

The game’s on.

I reared up my bike and drove full speed from my cover straight into the beast’s jaws.

Plasma whizzed past me as I ducked and dived across this mine turned battlefield. I ducked behind giant boxes and jumped over the bodies of the drone machines. I zipped between the drones, plasma bounced off my bike’s shields painting bright streaks across my green vision. I made an attempt on ducking to the side to avoid an oncoming drill, only to have plasma land right next to me.

A snarl ripped from my throat and suddenly I was heading straight for it. Letting go by one arm the tendril I felt tendrils slighter over it, transform it into a weapon made of flesh and rock. Just as I was about to crash into it I grasped the drill as I ducked to the opposite side. Dead nerve endings came to life when the metal drilled into my hand.

I ignored the pain, using the momentum I had I hoisted the drill up and thrown it towards a particularly annoying group of robots. Their screams rang in my ears; a sick little grin twisted across my face as I rode in a straight line. A quick glance backward showed the “good” robots following after leader---which was following after me; the soldiers in a tight triangle formation.

_**.:..Jusssss like old timessss...:.**_

A switch inside me was flicked on.  
  
No longer caring about being discreet I drove in a straight line, plasma bounced off and scorched my bike; it fuelled me even further. With the same hand now transformed into four sharp claws, I headed straight for the enemy. Driving between their legs it was so easy for me to just reach up and catch a claw on a hip joint and tear right trough the metal; Screams rang in my ears as robot after robot lost a leg. Blue liquid drenched my body and left a path of destruction behind me and it felt so...so---

The radar beeped loudly, and I glanced down. The thing---_Right!_

_ **.:..Going back to our old wayssss are we?...:.**_

My eyes zeroed in on the purple dot, and I plunged my claws into the rocky ground, using it to make a half U-turn and take a hard right. I got to glance at the machines that had been following me. My hands shook and gripped on the handles so tightly I heard the metal screech softly; They had broken the formation and were driving all over the place.

My lips twisted into a snarl but it died down quickly; Focus!

I followed where the radar lead me, leaving the fighting to the machines that started their own war. Old memories pocked at my brain, yet I shook them away violently.

_**.:..Doesss the ssssshame burn ussss?...:.**_

Ignore it.

_**.:...No neeed to ansssswer....We already know...:.**_

Focus!

My eyes narrowed, the cave was getting smaller and smaller and it seemed like I was heading towards a wall. Glancing down at the radar once again I increased my speed and drove right into the rock---

The world rippled around me as the wall turned out to be a simple trick cast by an illusion spell. The wall behind me reformed as if nothing had happened. The giant blue crystals grew scarcer in number the further I went, being replaced by towering spires of black quartz atop which sat sparkling gems of various colors. They grew larger the closer I got each one serving as a barrier that burned my insides when I passed it. Giant rocks floated peacefully around the perimeter of a giant broken spire, glowing a soft green that occasionally flashed a deep blue.

Biting my tongue trough the pain I forced myself to drive to the center. Once close enough I jumped off my bike and leaped up the wall of the broken spire and onto the platform that was fashioned. My eyes fell on the center, where a large chest sat, wrapped in chains so big I could hardly see the chest itself.

As I neared it, it suddenly lurched a low screech echoed around the cavern. My ears were filled with ringing and I answered with a snarl of my own, just one that was in a lower pitch than it could muster. While I couldn’t understand what the thing inside was screeching---the message was clear as day.

_**.:...It wantssss freedom...:.**_ The voice mussed, _**.:..We can remember when we were thisssss pathetic...:.**_

“No one gives a damn!” I bit back, fists shaking as I neared the chest. It shook, even more, screeches ringing freely from its confines.

The ground shook as the rocks that had been floating around all crashed into the ground behind the chest. I stopped and watched with a scowl the rocks break apart. The rocks reformed into a massive titan, a massive colossus with too many arms that floated by the use of magic---or science, the line between gets pretty blurry most of the time. Its heads turned to look at me, a giant hole brimming with green energy started at me. I stood my ground as it roared at me, but made no move to cause any harm.

“I know you’re here, show yourself you defective AI,” I called out, eyes hidden by sunglasses never leaving the titan.

The titan groaned as it moved, slumping slightly. The green light from its head hole was projected onto the ground in front of me, creating a vaguely feminine figure. “Brave words for a renegade.” The voice that came from it was glitched, like a million voices speaking simultaneously and you were never able to figure out which one belonged to the figure.

“Stupid words for a defective machine.” I countered and crossed my arms. “I came for the fucker in the box.”

“For what purpose?”

“Change of scenery.” I motioned to the way I had come, “Have you not noticed the stragglers in your backyard or were you too busy snoozing?”

The figure shimmered, broke apart and reformed. “I have.”

I barked a short laugh. “Didn’t know they programed you with the ability to lie.” I looked at it with a scowl, “They were shit at it too.”

“You do not care for my creators. Nor humanity-“

**_.:..We once did...:._**

“Why have you come?”

“Thought they made you smart. Seems I was wrong.” I growled and took a step towards it. “Those machines have a 50% chance of finding it. I do not want to go through the fucking pain of capturing it _again_.” I bared my teeth, snarling like an animal carrying rabies.

_**.:...But that wassss a long time ago....:.**_

It was not affected by my show of aggression, how could it? It was a machine.

I watched the shimmering figure stare at me for what felt like an hour. Just as I was beginning to think of just get rid of the titan and take the box it shimmered and reformed again.

“Adequate reasoning. I can not let you, however.”

“Let me guess, they programmed you not to trust me?”

“Affirmative.” It confirmed my suspicion.

“Then you have no use.” With a growl, I lunched trough the AI straight at the titan which was still slumped over.  
  
It took less than 5 minutes to get rid of it, and I was left with a whapping massive pile of dust at my feet. “Disgusting.” I coughed out dust which had been stuck in my throat as I eared the chest.

_ ** .:..Are we proud of thissss? Because we certainly are...:.** _

I bit back the retort that had built up in my chest, but I couldn’t bring myself to actually speak the words; Instead, I pulled the chains over my shoulders and strapped the chest to my back without uttering a single word.

_**.:..Hasss our sssshame made usss forget how to sssspeak?...:.**_

Ignore it;

It’s just a hallucination.

With the chest now secure on my back I leaped down and jumped onto my motorcycle, driving back the way I came.

The towers didn’t burn me as I passed, with the titan gone they had no power. The wall rippled as I drove through it. I was going to just turn around and drive to an exit I knew existed when a low whistle caught my attention. I glanced to see some plasma flashing beyond a corner.

And now I was torn, I could just abandon them, no sweat off my back, but it would be a bitch to get back---and Luna was still in their base. A growl came from my lips.

_**.:...We have little choice....assss alwayssss...:.**_

Sighing I drove towards the fight, despite a huge part of me screaming to turn back. When I rounded the corner I saw a huge circular room with a tube made of glowing yellow rings. Looking closely I saw the majority of the plasma being shot at a platform where the small blue robot stood, quickly losing a grip on something red and robot sized---a platform that was quickly crumbling beneath its feet. Great.

_**.:...Do we help?..:.**_

Helping means more death, more involvement in a war I do not want to be a part of,

_**.:...But they are machinessss little ssssweeet Luna hatesssss...:. **_It urged, purring enticingly in my ears.

Damn me to the deepest part of Hells.

Revving the engine I drove towards the battle. Using a ramp I jumped over the colorful machines and, when at the maximum height I could reach I jumped off it.

I blinked while mid-air, and like with a flick of a switch my vision returned back to normal.

Landing on one of the rings I lunged up to another one higher up and immediately climbed up a beam that connected the two rings. Plasma whizzed past me, but none of it hit me, these soldiers had the aim of star troopers! Clambering higher and higher towards the platform. The robot actually managed to get hit, which stunned it for long enough to where it didn’t have time to get away. A snarl left my lips as I leaped in sync with the platform as it dropped.

_**.:...How generoussss of usss...:.**_

My claws gripped the wall, my teeth ground against my cheek at the sudden tension on my shoulder joint as not one, but _two _robots swung from my other hand. My grip on the small blue one was strong enough to dent the metal of what was essentially a wrist if it were a human. And it gripped my arm and upper body with an iron grip---well the equivalent of an iron grip for a toddler---It’s optics met mine and a snarl bellowed out of my throat---my sunglasses had slid down, revealing just a small sliver of my eyes. I glanced at the other one, a foul smell assaulting my nose. It was nothing more but half of a corpse, still somehow shambling and struggling in the small robot’s hold.

“Let the fucker go or I will!”

“No!”

_** .:..Then it will join it...:.**_ The voice cackled, and I caught myself contemplating actually letting it go of it before I threw the thought out of the window.

“Idiot.” Growling I heaved it up and in one fluid motion kicked off the wall while still holding on to plant a strong kick on the junction of shoulder and arm. The armor dented and the sudden pain and shock made it release the creature.

“No-“ It looked down as the thing fell to the very bottom of the mine before it looked at me with optics filled with fury. “You-“

“Oh, save the theatrics and hate me later!” I rolled my eyes and kicked off the wall fully this time, sending us both through the air to land on the elevator/something’s yellow ring. I steadied myself and begrudgingly helped it up.

A dark laugh echoed through the cavern, making both of us turn our heads to its direction. I watched a slender silver robot walk out of the darkness.

Now, I understand that it was trying to be all maniacal and evil and shit...But-

It looked like a stripper.

A cough came from my throat to mask the laugh, the sheer stupidity of it all had managed to make me stunned for a second.

“Prime!” It sneered and Oh--Oh Gods that voice.

I winced and rubbed my ears, that scratchy _‘cat having sex with an accordion’_ voice made my ears hurt more than any type of siren or war horn ever had.

“I’d stick around, but I’m squeamish.”

I craned my neck to see it hold something over the pit and drop it- something that began to beep.

_**.:...Sssscortched earth...:.**_

_‘Damn’_

The thing shot a missile at us before jumping into the ring. I leaped onto another ring while the blue robot jumped down to the ground. The missile exploded; the smoke that was created in the aftermath attacked my nose, made a ghost of a memory surface-  
_ Pain, pain---_  
\---So much pain---  
\---What’s this liquid going down my eyes---  
\---Stop it!---

I didn’t even think, the moment the thing, which had transformed into an airplane got even remotely close, I lunged at it. It vocalized a pained sound as my claws tore trough one wing, the fire from the engines singed my skin- A snarl left my lips and the metal that made the wing gave way. My claws gripped a torn piece of the wing as I fell, watching with a sick grin as the thing’s trajectory immediately became janky, a rain of blue dripped down my form.

Reality came back to me and I quickly twisted in the air and grabbed onto the ring, using it as a monkey bar to swing myself down to the ground near the robots, the part of the wing proudly clutched in my other hand.

“The joint’s gonna blow!” The green one yelled just as I landed and quickly stood up, whistling for my bike I pulled my sunglasses up close to my eyes.

_**.:...Sssshield our sssshame....:.**_

I glanced up at them, seeing them stare at me with some type of horror.

“What the fuck are you lookin’ at?” I growled and jumped on the bike as it drove past, making a U-turn to look at the robots. “You goin’ or dyin’ soldiers?” A sneer was present on my face.

_**.:...Many did the lasssst option...:.**_

“Autobots, roll out!” Leader commanded, looking at me as the rest transformed and drove away.

“Don’t be that self-sacrificing idiot, c’mon.” I stopped whatever it would say with a groan, “Move ya fat shiny ass.”

Whether it was for the half-assed insult or something else, it got Leader nodding its head. It transformed into a semi-truck and drove after the rest of them, with me following close after. We had driven for maybe 2 minutes before the explosion rocked the cave.

I glanced behind me, the blue wall of flame gained on us.

“Ratchet, bridge us back!” Leader yelled into what I assumed was a communication device. But I couldn’t care at that moment; My heart shot to my throat, my whole body shook from the heat that blasted me. “Use the arrival coordinates now!”

Fire burned before my eyes, my lungs squeezed down on nothing. Suddenly the portal appeared and I was the last one to drive into it. I sped up, but even then the wall of flame was on us like flies on shit.  
  
Before I knew it we were back at base, I turned and skidded across the base until my body connected with the wall a small growl leaving my lips when my leg took the brunt of the damage. I climbed off and watched the portal close behind Leader and unceremoniously dropped the chest on the floor. I collapsed on to it, tongue lolling out of my mouth to hang as I panted. I was overheated, felt like the engine of a star destroyer if I had to be honest.

_**.:...Have the sssscars reopened?...:.**_

Ignore it.

“Max!” I flinched at Luna’s voice, hearing her the pitter-patter as she ran over. My mind screamed at me, body coiled tight like a spring.

“5.” I growled and heard her stop immediately.

My heart beat so loudly in my ears it was maddening, it even managed to drown out the voice, but it was so much worse than it. “Initiate protocol Delta-49282 and Beta-3412.” I managed to say loud enough for the AI to understand---my throat was as dry as the desert.

I hissed when I felt various vires slither out of the bike’s hidden compartments and attach themselves to my body, mostly my arms and back. I glanced at the back as the biggest wire slithered out and growled, reaching over I grabbed and roughly attached it to the back of my neck, desperation clawing at my chest I grabbed my head and gripped tightly. So tightly I felt my blood run down my fingers; stain my white hair-more blue than white now-My ears picked up every single sound that rang around me-

“Cutting it a bit close.”

It hurt so much to breathe like I was drowning. Or suffocating.

“What was that explosion?”

Every cell burned more than it usually did, to the point where I _felt_ the spontaneous cell death and regeneration.

“Can I come with next time?”

I don’t know how many excruciating minutes full of burning acid traveling trough my veins and non-stop shaking it took before the endorphins finally kicked in. I slumped and sighed, relief flooding my chest. I glanced at Luna who had been standing five feet away from me, “6.” I sighed, idly watching the virus carry multicolored liquid into my body, only for a darkish blue liquid to travel back to the bike.

She very calmly came up to me or tried at least. Worry and excitement fuelled her to quickly hug my leg, burying her head in my knee.

_**.:...How sssshe can care we do not know....:.**_

A small smile spread across my face and I brushed my human hand trough her hair. “Back to the bird’s nest are we?” I inquired, gaining a weak punch to the leg for it.

I sniffed the air, internally cringing at the smell of something foul. I looked around, but I could see nothing.

“Hey, hey, hey, Miko. Let’s go see what the bots hide in they’re sock drawers.” I heard the older boy say, barely able to lift my head to look him drag the girl away. He looked at Luna and I shot up straight, lips curling back into a snarl. That sent a very good message and the kid gulped, dragging off the girl without a word about my sister. My tongue darted over my teeth as I settled down, sudden adrenaline making me hyper-aware of everything.

“Arcee, what did you see?” Leader asked, and my attention landed on them all.

“A Cybertronian, but...different.” It hugged itself with one arm, “It was mutated, butchered like something from those Con experiments during the war.” It said. And collapsed to its knees.

Rage bubbled at the mere mention of ‘experiment’ and I swallowed the acid burning up my throat, teeth bit my tongue so hard it bled.

_**.:...They all bled...and ssssso will the otherssss...:.**_

It’s over, not happening again.

I calmed and it felt like the entire world just crashed down on my shoulder.

The yellow one buzzed something, while the horned one took a step forward, but it held up its hand. “I’m fine, just dizzy.”

“Poisoned more like it.” I piped up with a roll of my eyes.

Miko’s voice caught my ear, and I looked at her from where I sat. “Robots who get dizzy?” She said in confusion.

“Robots with emotions,” The smallest one added.

“Robots who can die,” Jack realizes.

“Congrats on your epiphanies.” My head lolled to look at the medic, “Check on it, if there’s no poisonous substance I will cut off my favorite finger.”

It narrowed its optics but did as I advised. I watched the horned one sit the small blue one down on a box a little way’s away from me and Luna. I watched as the medic scanned it, the scanner turned red when it passed over its hand and the medic hummed. “What is this?”

It lifted its hand and now I saw a small splurge of purple slime like liquid, I breathed in deeper and snorted-so that’s where the smell was coming from. “Don’t know,” It held it’s head with the other hand. “They were covered in it, leaking it.”

“Undead fluid,” I groaned, “Wonderful.”

_**.:...More necromancersssss....:.**_

The medic used a scalpel, which had me biting my knuckle, to scrape the liquid off. “Go take a decontamination bath, now.”

The robot walked away, aided by the horned one, and the medic turned to look at the rest of the team. “How did she acquire the dent on her shoulder?”

“That’s on me.” I shrugged, gaining everyone’s attention, much to my displeasure.

“How---why?---“ The medic began, surprised by the revelation.

“If you don’t listen to advice, you pay the price. Simple.” I shrugged and staggered to my feet.

_**.:...Look at ussss....jusssst like doctor Sssssuessss...:.**_

“O-Optimus,” The leader turned to the stammering Jack. “I-I hate to bug, but, no bars.”

“A security precaution.” Leader stated, turning to look at the kids. “The silo walls isolate all radio waves.”

I took this time where no-one was watching me to start pulling off the vires since they had served their purpose.

“Well,” Jack said “in a matter of fact”, “If I don’t call my mom, like, now, I’m pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me.”

The leader leaned in, abruptly. “Have you broken the law?” It turned and all four looked directly at me just as I ripped another wire out.

_**.:...Yessssss and no...:.**_

“You don’t wanna hear the answer to that question.” I pointed at them with a scowl on my lips.

“Uh,” Jack shrugged, despite being off-put by me. “Curfew? It’s after 10 pm.”

“I better get home, too,” The little kid perked his head up, “Or I’ll be grounded for a year.”

“Earth customs...” Leader leaned back and stood up fully. “I hadn’t considered. The issue of your safety remains.” It said looking at the kids, then turning to look at me and Luna, before turning its focus to the round green one. “Bulkhead, accompany Miko home-“

“Awesome. My host parents will freak!” Miko cheered, yet even a second after came the reply.

“And maintain convert surveillance, in vehicle mode.”

“Curbside duty. Got it.” The robot planet nodded its head.

“Bumblebee, you will watch over Raf.” It’s gaze wandered over to the medic. “Ratchet-“

“Busy!”

“To be fair, it’s already on babysitting duty. Let the old nanny rest. “ I piped up, smirking when the white robot turned to glare at me. And all I answered with was a smug smirk.

The little blue robot stepped out of the cylindrical machine right into the leader’s sight. “Arcee, you’ll accompany Jack,” Leader stated.

It wobbled on its feet and sighed. “Woo, still dizzy.”

Jeez, whoever made them needed to program to lie better.

“You’re fine!” The medic exclaimed while typing on a monitor. “Says your physician.”

“And Max-“

“No!” I snarled and ripped the cable from my neck, spurts of green liquid ran down my back. “Hold that thought-“ I held up a finger as the cable snaked back into the bike, “-Now erase it from your hard-drive.” I straightened out, a snort leaving my lips. “Last thing I need is a bunch of walking trash compactors on my family’s property.”

Luna whined and protested, tugging gently on my leg, but one look had her angerly plopping down on the ground, grumbling lowly under her breath.

“What is with you!” The blue robot finally snapped, seems like I had finally driven one of them to anger. “First you save Cliff, only to tell you would have left him to die!”

“Arcee-“

It didn’t listen to its leader, “Then you proceed to insult our leader _and_ us when we try to help you!”

_**.:...Do not make ussss laugh...:.**_

“I could hardly call this help, but continue.” I rolled my eyes and slowly closed my fingers around the portion of the wings that had somehow remained in my grasp.

It looked like steam was about to come out of its head---“You helped me, then made me let go of that Cybertronian that we could have helped-“

**.:...Unholy usssss it isssss sssstupid...:.**

“You’re an idiot.” I cut it off, fingers curled into a fist that made the part of the wing into a small ball. “That thing was already dead, what was left was just a husk,” I explained, teeth on full display. “In war, death is mercy.” I leveled my gaze with it. “And don’t take it too personally, as far as I am concerned; Death suits machines better.”

It balled its fingers into tight fists.

“Arcee, stand down.” The leader boomed.

We continued to glare at one another before finally, the machine stepped back.

I chuckled, “Would you look at that,” I noted, a smirk playing at my lips, yet it was a much less condescending one. “Usually it only takes me a minute to have someone trying to kill me.” I relaxed my form just the slightest smidgeon, tilting my head till I was looking straight at it rather than down at it. “I’m a little bit impressed, ma’am.” It gawked at me, caught between anger, astonishment, and confusion. I snorted and in one swift motion put Luna on the motorcycle and strapped the chest on my back.

“The capitalists at Pentagon are most likely gonna make us work together, saves them money if the giant machines and the one thing that mows down states play nice. What joy, eh?” I glanced at the leader as I got on my bike. Without waiting for a reply I turned on the engine and drove towards the exit, as quickly as I could If I could add that.  
  


* * *

**You're annoying, rude and brash but not to the point of hate.**


	7. Undead, how wonderful

I absolutely fucking hate this. Scratch that---I abhor it.

_ ** .:...Why oh why are we ssssso mean all of a sssssuden?...:.** _

My teeth ground against one another, the acidic taste of blood flooded my throat. My fingers gripped the steering bars even harder, dust blew into my face as the wind billowed in my hair. The tight ball in my chest got even tighter when the robot base came closer and closer with every second.

_ ** .:...That hate we hold could be ussssssed for ssssssomething more productive....:.** _

That wasn’t helping either, the hallucination had been bothering me all night and morning.

_ ** .:...We will never leave....:.** _

My bike bumped as the tires drove off the asphalt and onto the rocky dirt ground. Just as I was about to crash into the wall my bike beeped, and the doors opened up and two vehicles drove out.

Holding back the initial reaction of wanting to smash them, I leaned down and kicked off the ground, sending both myself and the bike flying over the green truck. I hit the ground hard and without even turning to look at them into the tunnel. I didn’t even need to look to know I had caused quite the commotion; a commotion that resulted in them honking and causing my ears to ring. I gripped the handles even tighter, my hands shook and I tensed as the lights overhead flashed as I passed.

**_ .:.._****_Sssshame_****_...We could have done _****_ssssomething_** **_intresssssting_****_..:._** The voice murmured, unamused.

Finally, I drove into the base. I felt the three robots present shift to look at me, felt my skin crawl as I parked near the corner.

“What are you doing here?” The medic grumbled, not at all happy to see me. It kept an eye on me while it returned to tinkering with the red-orange robot’s arm.

Feeling’s mutual, trashcan.

_** .:...Look at that...**__**Thingssss**__** might actually become interesting...:.**_

“Would you believe me if I said I wanted to see you?” I asked and clambered off the motorcycle.

The medic made a sound similar to a snort. “No.”

_**.:...**__**Thisssss**__** one **__**isssss**_ _**ssssmarted**__** than the **__**ressssst**__**...:.**_ The voice hummed, a type of clicking sound followed. _**.:....Or maybe jussssst foolisssssh...:.**_

“At least one of you was programmed correctly.” I rolled my eyes and pulled the glasses closer to my eyes.

“Then why have you come?”

“Work-related.” I walked over to where leader was working at the monitor and clambered up a wall, too lazy to go up the stairs. “That little stunt you pulled at the mine caused a commotion with the black suits.” Kicking off the railing I did a backflip in the air and landed in a crouch on the railing one layer above. “So now there’s a shit tone of paperwork to fill out.”

“So?” The horned one challenged.

“So,” I parroted and sat down on the railing, looking directly at the leader. “You caused this, I’m pulling your metal ass to suffer with me.” Pulling the backpack off my shoulders I pulled out two small cubes, their black metal glistening in the light as they pulsed a warm green color. “Catch,” I threw one of the cubes at the robot while I dropped my backpack near my feet on the other side of the railing.

The leader caught it, no surprise there, wasn’t trying to hit it with it. It looked at me skeptically, holding the cube almost delicately in its hand.

_**.:...Sssssymphathizing with the **__**machinessss**__** are we?...:. **_It _‘tut__‘_ed, _**.:...How horrible...:.**_

“Gods,” I mumbled and rolled my eyes, holding back whatever sound of annoyance wanted to come out. “Put the thing on that console of yours, anywhere will do.”

“Now wait just a moment!” The medic turned around. “What will that thing do to my systems?”

_**.:....Nothing we can’t dessstroy afterwardsssss....:.**_

“Gonna download the paperwork leader boy here,” I motioned dismissively at the leader with my hand. “Needs to fill out.” I looked at the monitor, even when the alien text was written backwards I think I got a gist of what it wrote, at least the part where it was severely outdated. “Hells might even update that dinosaur of a system your using.” I shrugged one shoulder and pressed a button on the cube in my hand. It whirred in my hand and expanded, turning thinner and almost triangular---a green screen flickered in front of me, text going so quickly a normal human couldn’t have been able to read it.

I glanced up to see the leader hadn’t done anything with the cube. “You’ve got time. Unless you’re looking how to get your enemies and the rest of your posey out the solar system, then do that.”

“What is so important in these documents than you require me to do them at this moment in time?”

_**.:...To keep monssstersssss of our backsssss...:.**_

“Aside from a crap ton of legal forms that will keep the G.U.F.H.R.E off my ass? And yours too? Nothing much.”

“The what now?” One-horned robot questioned, getting tongue-tied as it tried to repeat that stupid acronym.

“G.U.F.H.R.E. “ I repeated and didn’t add anything to it. “You gonna do it or not?” I looked at leader again. “Ain’t got all day ya know.”

The leader, while skeptical, did what I said. The machine buzzed and the screen blipped out, coming back a second later with the same screen that I had.

“See medic? I ain’t fuckin’ with your systems.”

“Yet,”

_**.:...We can if you want **__**usssss**__** to...:. **_It vocalized a snarl, yet only I could hear it, only I could imagine the way it rattled my bones.

I scoffed but turned to look at leader. “You’ll find all the shit you have to sign at the bottom. I’m assuming you’ve been around capitalists enough to know to read the small print.” I shrugged, “Or don’t. I don’t care.”

“I have never heard of this... G.U.F.H.R.E.” The leader said as it scanned through the text.

“No surprise there, they only became official 2 years ago,” I said and focused my attention on the text. I hadn’t even spent five minutes on it and already my head was beginning to hurt.

“You are not going to answer any questions, are you?”

“Well, unless you’ve got some Sirytus Polish vodka around I ain’t telling you nothin’ other than what is needed.”

_**.:...We’re forgetting the cyanide...:.**_

“Which would be?”

“Nothing.” I clicked my tongue, “All you need to know was already said.”

“And concerning your involvement yesterday?”

“Refer to my first answer. Simple really.” I looked over to the robot and gave a small smirk, one that put my teeth on full display in all their pointy glory. Whether or not it affected it, the leader didn’t show it. It merely nodded and turned it’s attention to the paperwork.

“He’s unbearable.” The white robot grumbled as it sent the red one on its way, apparently done torturing it.

_**.:...Tell **__**ussss**__** about it...:. **_The voice grumbled and snarled.

“Same can be said about you.” I piped up, and side glanced at it.

It grumbled and whispered what sounded like a very colorful set of words before turning around to mess with something on a microscope. “Houseguests are such a bother.” I heard it mumble but chose not to comment.

“You’ve got a good medic,” I stated, more to myself than the other machines.

“How come?” The one-horned one asked as it came over to another terminal.

“Aside from having to fix your broken down ass?” I asked with a raised eyebrow, turning back to look at the shit tones of paperwork I still had to fill out. “Most medics would have shot the moment they thought I was gonna mess with something of theirs.” I shrugged one shoulder.

“Most?” Leader questioned.

“Dunno if it’s just the theme with medics or if all the ones I was around were fucking psychopaths.” I looked at the both of them for a second. “Must be the latter probably.”   
  
After that, they didn’t ask any more questions, so at least that had been a plus. The downside of that was that the voice inside my head got to be as annoying as it pleased when I only had the paperwork to distract myself from it.

_**.:...Thissss issss ssssso boring...:.**_

With narrowed eyes I scanned the text, trying to find whatever loophole I could.

_** .:...What could they posssssibly do to usssss now?...We are unsssstopable....:.**_

\---The G.U.F.H.R.E. call for one (1) additional Mk. 410-grade tracking chip to be implanted into---

_ ** .:..Asss if that will do them much good...:.** _

\---as well as the liaison to be monitored for two (2) Earth solar weeks---

_** .:...Look at that...They’re bringing more people into thisssss messss...:. **_It growled it’s anger was almost like my own.

\---Pending further investigation, Max Hollyer is not allowed to leave the state of Nevada with the Mk. 9102-grade tracking chip on his person---

My lips twitched, got one.

My ear twitched when I heard something fall, without turning my head I glanced at the two machines, leader seemed too engrossed in the paperwork to worry about it, and the red one was looking around with a questioning gaze.

My ears strained, pitter-patter rang trough the base, like some type of insect, was scurrying about. I heard it, saw a flash of silver dart towards the medic as my other hand reached for my pocket subtly---

“By the Allspark!”

_ Bang!_

Ringing filled my ears from the sound of a gun, as well as a plasma blaster, being fired at the same time. Violently shaking my head I looked over to the leader---it was aiming the same place I was, the difference is, it was fully turned to look at said direction. Looking over to the red bot I saw that it was standing confused with one blaster out.

_**.:...Ssssseemsssss they are battle-ready...:.**_ It grumbled, _**.:...One of them at leasssst...:.**_

“This is getting interesting,” I mumbled as the cube folded back up. The two robots went over to investigate as I pulled the cube into my pant pocket and jumped off the railing to follow after them.

I saw some type of small robot on the ground spark and try to get up before the leader stomped on it.

“And stay broken!” The medic said as if it could hear it.

_**.:...The onessss we ended sssssure can....:.**_

“You seem to have a pest infestation,” I remarked and looked at the thing as leader lifted its foot.

“Now what could’a caused that?” The red one questioned, looking between the two machines and me.

“I have a grave suspicion...” We all turned to look at leader. “Dark Energon.”

“Dark---what now?”

I hid a wince when the voice in my head suddenly growled so loud it made my ears ring. Yet it didn’t stop, it just continued snarling like a rabid dog, causing great pain on my end.

“Some Cybertronian superstition.” The red one answered, while the medic took a container and put the broken machine in it. “Apparently it’s the blood of some evil thing that can bring back the dead.”

“So you have necromancers too?” I questioned, “Great.”

“Necromancers?”

“No need to repeat, we can all hear.”

I watched the medic put the container into some type of machine. “If the residue Arcee found on the Cybertronian brought your broken equipment to life.” The leader spoke, getting our attention. I walked over to them and peered at the glass container. “It would stand to reason, that the very same substance brought them, back from the dead.” The leader closed the lid on the machine.

“That would explain for their life signal inexplicably coming online.” The medic theorized. “But..dark Energon? It’s so scarce as to be virtually non-existent.”

“Oh how wonderful, now I have to deal with undead machines.” I groaned and rolled my eyes. “Again!”

_**.:...We have become too involved....:. **_The voice finally stopped growling to remind me of what I already told myself thousands of times.

“You have encountered this before?” Leader turned to look at me.

“As a virus-based infection controlled via a hive mind. Not scientific magic.” I felt my skin crawl just talking about it and suppressed a shiver that threatened to climb up my spine.

“But then what’s this stuff doing on Earth?” The red one asked.

“I can guarantee you it’s not found on earth.” I piped up, trying desperately to tune out the voice.

“And how can you be sure?” The medic asked with a huff.

“Because I would have found and destroyed it by now.” I looked back at the medic, lips curled back to show off my big teeth.

“It was transported here...By Megatron.”

All three of us regarded the leader with confusion. “For what purpose?” The medic gawked.

“To create an army?” I suggested, at the medic’s disbelief I added. “A good soldier is one that doesn’t ask questions, and a dead one isn’t talkative.”

“I fear you may be correct. Megatron may be preparing to conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead.”

_** .:...Oh**__**....**__**How original...:.**_ I got the distinct sense that the voice, had it been real and not just a figment of my mind, would be rolling it’s eyes about now.

Silence stretched on for longer than I would have liked before it was interrupted by the medic’s laugh. “Well, Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster-ovens. I mean---where, on this world, would he find that many Cybertronain dead?”

“Quite a few places actually.” I countered with a scowl, “There’s a reason some species call Earth a ‘Death world’,” They looked at me confused. “What? You’ve been on this planet for 7 years and have never heard of it?”  
  
My ears twitched when I heard car engines. we all turned to see the motorcycle, the green truck and the yellow Camaro come driving from the tunnel, bringing with them the kids. They chattered about how cool and fun whatever they did was, Miko being the loudest.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, looking up at the leader I felt a sick cold burrow into my chest---it looked like so many of those generals, with eyes full of guilt and sorrow that screamed behind a façade.

_ ** .:..How familiar...:.** _

The difference was, this leader was good at hiding most of it.

_** .:...But not well enough...:. **_It added to my thought.

“Autobots, prepare to-“ Leader began before pausing. It looked to the kids, then to me.

“-roll out?” The small blue one finished for him, putting a hand on her hip.

“Remain here,” It put a hand out and turned to the medic. “Ratchet, you’ll come with me. Arcee, we will be outside communication’s range for some time, so I’m putting you in charge.”

I snorted and help back a chuckle, “Gods, you sound like a worried parent.”

“Optimus,” She argued, “With all due respect, playing bodyguard’s one thing, babysitting’s another.” Jack, from what I could tell, was getting annoyed with the whole children thing and walked off with a sigh. “Besides,” she carried on, “Ratchet hasn’t been in the field since the war.”

“My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever!” I grimaced at the volume, gently rubbing my ear as I made my way over to my bike.

“For the moment,” I didn’t even need to strain my ears to hear the slight waver, it seems like it was a theme with these “good” guy leaders. “It’s only reconnaissance.”

_** .:...Not the **__**besssst**__** lier in the galaxy...:. **_The voice mused.

“Lose the edge in your voice,” I piped up, “Makes the half-truth you’re spouting more believable.” I looked up at them for a second, before I popped open the storage slot in my motorcycle, checking if I had everything I needed.

“Much has changed in the past 24 hours.” Leader stated, “And we _all_ need to adapt.” Leader looked over at me as I pulled the latch closed. “Ratchet, bridge us out.”

“Hold your metal horses,” I called out and clambered onto my motorcycle. “I’m coming with.” I felt my skin crawl---felt the slimy tendrils travel under my shin, squirming like maggots up my arm---a chip fell into my hand, which I discreetly dropped behind a box.

The leader hummed, “I do not believe that your presence on this mission is the best decision. We cannot risk getting you hurt.”

_** .:...Would we look at that**__**....**__**A leader who **__**caressss**__**...:.**_ It spat the words as if they were poison.

I scoffed, “Wasn’t asking for permission.” Turning on my motorcycle I continued. “‘Sides, with me your risk of setting off a trap becomes less than 1%.”

“Trap?”

“Traps more like it, plural.”

“Wait, so he gets to go but you don’t need us?” The blue said with a scowl on her face.

The leader gave her a warning look, before looking over to the medic. It shrugged and turned on the portal, it’s swirling hues didn’t fail to catch my attention. For like a second. Then I shook my head and drove after them into the portal.  
  
“You are stubborn.” The medic put out into the air.

“Ain’t seen nothing yet,” I answered, keeping my gaze on the end destination to keep myself from getting sick by the colors.

As we exited the bridge the air changed drastically from dry to drier with more dust and the stench on death. I snorted through my nose, yet I wasn’t able to get rid of the scent that only old dried blood and massive loss of life had. My shoulders rose closer to my ears at the sight of the tall canyons and rising spires of rock. “Can’t believe I’m back here again,” I said, mostly to myself.

“You have been here before?” Leader asked, looking over its shoulder at me.

_**.:...More than once....:.**_

“Yes.” It took effort to keep my voice leveled. A ball in my throat made it hard to swallow, a tightness built in my chest the further we went in.

* * *

The trio hadn’t even left for 5 minutes when the proximity sensors at the base began to go off. Bulkhead looked up with wild optics and tried to quiet Miko, who had decided to start playing her electric guitar.

“Come one, you can’t handle raw power?” Miko questioned, not noticing the flashing lights or the alarms.

“Proximity sensor! Quick hide!” Bulkhead commanded, and quick as a flash the kids ran over to hide behind his leg.

They had just hidden when the elevator doors opened and a very angry Fowler came in...Followed by a clearly not happy Luna.

“Prime!” The agent bellowed as he walked over to the railing. “Max!”

“Agent Fowler, uh he’s not here. N-No bodies here. Except me of course.” Bulkhead laughed nervously, looking at the human.

“Well, where did he go?” Fowler demanded, before speaking further. “Wait, don’t tell me. He’s out pancaking a mini-mall.” The man continued to rant, walking closer to the stairs. Luna followed after him, glaring at the man like it would set the man ablaze. “Now, I don’t know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!”

Miko stumble and her guitar made a sound, Jack tried to steady her as the Bot did his best to hide them. All the while the man continued to rant.

Luna, on her part, tried not to giggle as she walked behind the man, making silly faces and imitating his speech behind him.

Fowler finally seemed to catch on to the sound and looked down, seeing a computer sitting on a speaker with a cord that lead to behind the green robots foot. “Since when are you Bot’s electric?” Fowler questioned and Bulkhead’s optics grew to the size of dinner plates.

The three kids looked at one another before they stepped out. “Hey, uh how you doing?” Jack asked,

“Contact with civilians. Team Prime has really gone of boat this time.” Fowler pounded his hand on the railing, and Luna glared at him again. “Wait, don’t tell me, you’re running a daycare center.”

“Brother said they were interns!” Luna piped up, coming over to Fowler to yank on his pant leg. She was lying but lying well.

“S-student interns.” Raf continued, going along with the lie.

“Yearning extra credit in auto shop.”

“Robotics.” Miko and Jack spoke at the same time, they weren’t the most consistent of liers, but that was to be assumed.

“Okay, let’s move,” Fowler said walking down the stairs. “I’m taking the 3 of you to Federal custody for your own protection.”

“Fowler hadn’t even come down when Bulkhead slammed his foot down near the man. “We’re protecting them.” Bulkhead stated.

“Is that so?” Fowler asked walking over to a phone that was near the stairs.

“Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon.” He said, putting the phone to his ear.

“Don’t use that phone. It’s-“ Bulkhead leaned down and crushed the phone with one finger. “Out of order.” The bot added.

“This isn’t over Bigfoot, not by a long shot,” Fowler growled and walked up the stairs, huffing and puffing as we went. “Luna, come with me.” He added, and the young child begrudgingly followed.

“Whoah now, she’s under our protection too!” Bulkhead called out, but Fowler cut him off.

“No, she’s not. Under legal documents, she, and Max are under the Federal government’s control.” Fowler answered as the two entered the elevator, only to jump when the little girl kicked him in the shin.

“I’m no one’s property!” The girl grumbled and crossed her arms as the doors closed.

The four of them looked at one another. Just what had happened?

* * *

  
I looked around, noticing all the scratches and scorched rock that littered the walls and floor of this gorge. Something pooled in the pits of my stomach, I couldn’t really put a name to it---it just brought back that sense of hopelessness that I had worked so hard to ignore.

Shaking my head I listened to the two robots speak. “Optimus, what exactly do we hope to find here?”

“The site of the largest Cybertronian battle in this galaxy,” The leader answered, without turning.

“On Earth? You must be joking,” The medic exclaimed while shaking its head. I lowered my head and raised my shoulders closer to my ears, looking around. I could feel the ground vibrate---not like shake with every footstep the robots took---it was more like the ground hummed as if it was alive---hells, it _is_ alive.

“Ratchet,” The leader looked around, and I relaxed my tense body to appear calm. “Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their Energon spoils off-world?”

“Of course,” Ratchet nodded. “It’s the reason Energon deposits exist on worlds like this one.”

“It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one,” Optimus added in a dark tone,

“So-,” I interjected. “You’re saying that?”

“I fear Megatron’s memory is as long as history,” Optimus states with narrowed optics.

I growled under my breath. _**.:...Oh how wonderful...:.**_

We went further into the gorge, little pebbles crunched under my tires. I jumped slightly when a tire drove into a groove, looking about wildly I noticed more of the tiny grooves going all across the land. The scent of blood clung to this place, the earth was stained by so much blood I doubt anyone could have ever been able to guess what color the original ground had been.

“Stop!” I barked out and stopped in my tracks.

“What is it?” The medic grumbled, but never the less the two machines stopped.

“Traps,” I answered and got off my bike. Despite the instincts that screamed at me I walked past the robots. Following the groove till it came to a circular indentation in the ground. I pulled down one jacket sleeve and the hoodie that was underneath it to reveal a small portion of the bandages. My claws extended from my fingers and I brought one claw to my palm. “Can’t believe I’m doing this for you fuckers.”

“What are you intending to do?” The leader questioned.

_**.:...Harm another being....:.**_

“Introduce us,” I answered with a grin full of teeth. Not even waiting for the response my claw sliced through the flesh of my palm. Blood splattered all around, dripping into the hole.

“Wha-Stop!” I heard the medic exclaim.

I huffed and held out my other hand, waving the machine off. I held out my bleeding appendage over the small indentation. My blood pooled in the hole, and a second later the wound closed up as if nothing had ever happened. “Calm your ass, and stand still,” I called over my shoulder, watching the blood on the ground began to bubble.

Whatever the two machines were going to say died down as the indentation glowed a striking green, my blood pooled into the grooves and traveled all over the ground, yet it never diminished from the indentation.

We all watched as the blood began to rise and take shape, coagulating into a solid shape of a vaguely humanoid form. It stared at me and I stared back, feeling it breathe a horrid stench without lungs. It held still for a second before what was supposed to be the head of it snapped up to look at the machines. A horrid screech came from it, both hands snapped up to point at them while it screamed like a banshee in my face.

_** .:...Good to **__**ssssssee**__** you too...:. **_The voice snarled, hatred pooled in my stomach.

I had to bite back the instinct to react violently, my claws dug into my palms, more blood dripped down onto my ground. “They’re with me,” I growled out, and that shut it up for a second. It stared at me, growling without stopping. “Gods,” I groaned, “Are you gonna make me say it?”

It continued to growl without ceasing. Pointing at the two machines it snarled, my own blood splattered onto my face.

“Fucking...” I shook my head and whipped off the blood. “Fine--“

_ Martyr blood stained my hands,_  
Now I give back to sate these lands.  
Ghosts wallow in _their_ _ grief,_  
Fuelled by rage they thread this gorge.  
Lives _taken_ _ by a hollow thief;_  
now they walk in an endless _march._  
_ Use this blood to stay their hand,_  
So that no more may be shed onto this sand.  
Keep the sane and young alive,  
And take from those who burn inside.  
Now it’s time for the thief to atone for his sins.  
Ashes to clay, bones to dust;  
Let the keepers of this place rest.

I finished and rolled my eyes behind my glasses. It stood still before a rumble came from the thing. I watched with a scowl on my face the creature began to swell and form into a ball of blood---it splashed onto the ground, my blood splattered on my pants. I huffed as the ground rumbled and shook as the grooves in the earth began to glow a brilliant green.

_**.:...Ssssseemsssss they ssssstill remember usssss....:.**_

“What...just happened?” The medic questioned as I turned and walked back to the two robots.

“Deactivated the weapon systems,” I answered and got back onto my bike. “Now come on, we don’t have all day.” I looked between both of them, a scowl appearing on my face. “What?”

“Sorry,” The medic blinked. “At first, I thought you were just delusional. I didn’t want to believe-“

I curled back my lips in a snarl. “That I was telling the truth?”

_**.:...Wouldn’t be the **__**firsssst**__** time **__**ssssssomeone**__** didn’t believe ussss and died....:.**_

“Ratchet is a skeptic in many things,” The leader quickly intervened. “Some would say he is as stubborn as you.”

I growled and huffed, “I don’t tell lies. What you do with the truth is up to you.” I pressed a button on the bike and a radar popped up. “The graveyard should be somewhere east of here, we keep heading this way-“

“We might find our objective,” The leader finished my sentence. “Good job Max.”

I grunted and followed after them. We continued to walk for what felt like an eternity, each second that passed with us stuck in this gorge forced more and more horrible memories back into my brain.

_** .:...Letsssss not **__**loossssse**_ _**oursssselves**__** before the fun **__**beginsssss**__**....:.**_  
  


* * *

It hadn’t even been an hour when the alarms had began to blare again. “My ears,” Raf said as Bulkhead walked over to the console.

“It’s an S.O.S....From Fowler.” The bot said in disbelief, looking at the console as if he didn’t know how it worked.

“Did you trace it?” Jack asked.

“Location scan was incomplete. Oh well.” The bot shrugged and turned to try to walk off.

“O-oh well. Seriously?” Jack asked in disbelief.

“Fowler’s a jerk.” The mech tried to justify.

“W-whoa! Either you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have him.” Jack argued.

“And agent Fowler knows your location. Our location.” Raf gulped, fear radiating off him.

“And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a Bot? The Cons will totally make him squeal.” Miko pointed out, before continuing. “And didn’t he have the kid with him? Don’t you think the Cons will do something to her?”

“But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere.” Bulkhead tried to argue again.

“Maybe I can narrow it down,” Raf said and sat down cross-legged, his laptop on his lap. “About five years ago the Government started micro-chipping its agents. Ya know like owners do to pets.” The 3 looked at him surprised. “What? I saw it on TV. Anyway, if I could hack into the feds mainframe, maybe I could pinpoint Fowler’s coordinates.”

“You know how to hack? But you’re like 2 years old.” Miko said in disbelief.

“12.” Raf corrected, looking up. “And a quarter.”

* * *

  
Fowler grunted when he hit the ground hard, the low light made it hard to see. He staggered to his knees and looked up at the Decepticon in front of him. “Welcome,” The robot turned to look at him with red glowing optics, “Agent Fowler.”

“You treat all your guests this nice?” The man countered, dusting off his shoulder. He glanced around, he couldn’t see Luna anywhere. They had been separated the moment the Cons had them on their ship. He only prayed that she was alright, or else---he suppressed a shiver, It wouldn’t end well for anyone---and not even the Cons deserved that type of end.

The con chuckled darkly, “Any friend of the Autobots.”

“Autobots?” Fowler questioned, “That one of them, coin-operated_ ‘wash my own car’ _places?” He’d never say it out loud, but all this time around Max had rubbed off on him, particularly the teen's ingenious way of avoiding and redirecting conversations with remarks of strange insults.

The con glared at the human, “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be hm?” The Decepticon turned to look at the man. “Apparently no one has told you I have no appreciation for human humor.” The seeker sneered. “Make our guest comfortable.” He turned to leave, but stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. “And bring the human child, I’d like to be the one to reunite them.”

Fowler turned around as a shadow of another Decepticon was cast over him, despair pooling in the pits of his stomach.  
  


* * *

  
I shook my head and heard the two robots stop. I leaned on one leg to support my bike and looked around. My breath caught in my throat, the space was filled with unearthed metal bodies, almost crawling out of the ground. Most were rusted away. I forced the stench out of my nose, my eyes landed on even more bodies that lied beneath the corpses, large ribs, and bones jutting out of the earth. “We’re here.”

“For the first time in my life, Optimus,” Medic wavered, “I had hoped you were wrong.”

The air hummed, and I looked up, watching a silver jet shoot through the sky. I tensed, my eyes narrowed and shoulders close to my ears.

_** .:...What **__**inssssolence**__**....:. **_The voice snarled.

The jet transformed, the sound which should normally be very faint amplified by the adrenaline that had just kicked in. I watched it land on the tall rock up ahead with a loud bash. I squinted and looked closer, categorizing its features to the back of my mind without even thinking, yet one thing stood out enough to catch my attention---

This one wasn’t like the others. It was glowing.

“Optimus,” It boomed, “Been well?” It gestured to the medic, “I see you brought your trusted watch-dog. I was certain he’d be convalescing in a scrapyard by now.” The machine’s eyes focused on me. I bared my teeth. “What do we have here?” I both saw and heard the smirk on its face. “Surely, you haven’t found yourself a new pet, have you Prime?” Those words nearly had me going after it.

I snarled and transformed my arm into claws, only to flip it the bird.

“No, too poorly trained.” It laughed at the insult.

_** .:....Let it come down here**__**....**__**Ssssse who **__**isssss**__** a pet of who....:.**_

I licked my teeth at those words, having fallen for the suggestion for just a second. “Why don’t you invite him down for a chat?” The medic asked, slamming one fist into its palm.

“I second that,” I piped up, already having the bike convert itself into something more armored.

The leader narrowed its optics and held itself high. “I know why you’re here, Megatron,” It said, its voice carrying far.

“Hardly a surprise, Optimus,” Their enemy bellowed, waving its hand. “After all, you and I have been at this a long time, and your time has come to an end!” It yelled and held out a glowing purple light.

_** .:...More undead...Sssssuch arrogance from the living....:.**_ The voice hissed, I could feel---something---flutter in my chest, as if something else was alive and under the skin and bone, but it died down a second later.

It chunked it to the ground, energy sparking off as it plummeted and lodged itself into the dust. Dark purple veins stretched out into the crust of the Earth, lighting up the gorge.

The medic took a step back and my mouth twisted in irritation. “Great.” I could feel myself heating up, all that purple magic suddenly flooded my body---left a stinging pain that started in my chest and radiated all through my body.

“Rise my army!” It yelled, the faction insignia glowing a bright purple.

“By the All Spark!” The medic breathed out and the two machines jumped back.

I regarded the dead that rose from the ground with a calculated look. Sighing, I pressed on a button. “Initiate sequence Omega 4-521.” A hiss came from my motorcycle as it released some air, turning around I pulled out a large cord from where it had been stored. I stalled for a second, looking at it as I gripped the cord in an iron grip.

“Behold the power of dark Energon!” Its yell was deafened by a screech from a creature long since dead, the bonus rattled as age-old skeletons rose from the ground.

I took one look at them, at their bleached bones and half-rotted tissue to their muzzles and wings that were barely held together by whatever tendons still remained. The grip on the cord tightened, those once ancient dragons were---were _defiled_ in such a way---

I gripped the cord tightly and quickly attached it to the back of my neck, felt the bike come_ alive_ underneath me. “Is your enemy always this fucking dramatic?” I questioned, and pulled off my sunglasses to throw them to some corner.

_** .:...Let the **__**sssssport**__** begin!...:.**_ The voice snarled, voice dripping with excitement.

My lips pulled back up to my ears and a tongue darted over my teeth, I breathed in and held the foul air until my lungs began to burn.

_‘Let the sport begin’_  
  
  


* * *

“I’m a monster!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, another Sunday, another update. Hope ya like it. Don't forget to comment if ya like this weirdness I'm writing and do let me know if I made a mistake somewhere. Cya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is why we can't have nice things.

_Previously..._   
  
_ “Behold the power of dark Energon!” Its yell was deafened by a screech from a creature long since dead, the bonus rattled as age-old skeletons rose from the ground._

_ I took one look at them, at their bleached bones and half-rotted tissue to their muzzles and wings that were barely held together by whatever tendons still remained. The grip on the cord tightened, those once ancient dragons were---were defiled in such a way---  
I gripped the cord tightly and quickly attached it to the back of my neck, felt the bike come alive underneath me. “Is your enemy always this fucking dramatic?” I questioned, and pulled off my sunglasses to throw them to some corner._

_ ** .:...Let the sssssport begin!...:.** The voice snarled, voice dripping with excitement._

_ My lips pulled back up to my ears and a tongue darted over my teeth, I breathed in and held the foul air until my lungs began to burn._

_‘Let the sport begin’  
  
And now..._

  
“Megatron has desecrated the resting place-“

“Save the theatrics for later!” I cut it off with a snarl. “Can you handle yourselves with the ground forces?” My question was aimed at the leader, and I watched with narrowed eyes the shambling dragon corpses roar.

“What are you planning?” The leader questioned, its hands transforming into blasters.

The corpses roared and with a beat of rotting wings, they shot into the air. My eyes darted between them all, counting about six of them, all nearly the size of the leader. I growled lowly, my metal claws scraped against the dirt when I dug them into the earth.

“Planning on clipping their wings!” I answered and raised my bike into a wheelie, before driving straight towards the undead. All at once I felt myself change---not outwardly---something at the back of my mind.

I ducked and dived between the undead, my claws sliced through the metal. Purple sludge splattered onto my body, foul-smelling fumes burned my nose as whatever the stuff was corroded my skin. I leaned down and kicked off, launching myself and the bike at one of the robot corpses. Sparks flew from the thing as the wheels bore into the metal before propelling me even higher.

One of those flying corpses dove straight at me, empty eye sockets blazing with an unnatural purple flame. Putting all my weight to one side I managed to avoid the snapping jaws. I flew past the thing, having to dodge the ribs as I went. I reached the peak of how much I could get and as the bike began to fall a thought went through my head _‘sequence alpha-321’._

My breath caught in my throat as the bike underneath me shuddered. Metal slithered up my body, wires, pipes, and gears bore into my skin, my sight blinked out for a second. It came back with a shudder of green and a whir of gears. My hands gripped the handles tightly until I felt the metal dent slightly. My head swam trough the haze, little needles like jolts spiked trough my skin as wires began to flood my system with all types of serums. Gravity forced me to fall backwards, straight towards the flying corpse.

_“Systems online.”_ A voice sounded in my ear, _“Sequence alpha-321 initiated.”_ My stomach tied itself into knots at the sound of the voice, memories played before my eyes as if through a broken projector as every single emotion flared in my mind--  
_ \--We’ll be alright\--  
\--I won’t let them hurt you no more partner\--  
\--Why! Why! WHY!\--  
\--You lied!\--  
\--Go ahead\--  
\--I forgive you\--_

_ **.:...We have caussssed ssssso much pain...It’sssss gloriousssss!...:.**_

And then there was nothing.

Plummeting head first I narrowly avoided the boney tail as it swung upwards. I passed the spinal ridges and grabbed onto the wing bones. The feet of the [mech suit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/71/96/4671960f203bd9b573f06b1a19b12bd2.jpg) stomped onto the spine with enough force to create a loud _‘crack’_. It roared and tried to shake me off, but I held on. Gripping the bones tighter I dug my feet and pulled. The wings snapped clean off without much effort, bone so brittle it turned to dust.

And we were plummeting again.

I kicked off the corpse, breaking more bones in the process. I heard it cry out as it crashed into the ground, and had half a second to think before jaws came to snap at me. I grabbed the upper half and pushed up, snarling at the horrid smell that came from the gaping maw. It snarled and tried to bite down while shaking its head, but all it succeeded in was breaking off a few teeth. I let its jaws come closer before I pushed off and dove into those jaws. I dove through the throat hole and grabbed onto the spinal cords, using it to turn my trajectory and jump up I landed full force onto the thing’s skull.

It crumbled under my feet and both of us began to fall. The wind howled in my ears, the ground came closer and closer.

I landed on some of the undead and kicked off quickly, jumping from the robotic body to another robotic body. A shadow fell over me and I jumped up to avoid another set of jaws. I landed on a particularly fresh corpse, one that still had some sturdier bones. I grabbed its horns and leaned to the left. It snarled, but without any proper muscles, it was unable to resist. Its body crashed and scraped against the rock, leaving streaks of bone. Seeing another corpse I put my weight to my right.

The massive wings beat behind me as the dragons collided headfirst.

_**.:...That’ssssss 4....:.**_ The voice cackled in my ears, deep and dark.

I barreled through the air, curled into a ball as the two dragons crashed to the ground. I unfurled as the 5th dragon came into grasping distance. I grabbed it by the snout and pulled it down with me.

At the last second, I heaved it down towards the ground before I landed. My feet hit the ground as it shook, the massive body squished a few of the undead. I looked up just as the dead around me turned to sneer at me. I was much smaller than them, but also faster. I darted between the bodies, knocking over and tearing apart the shambling frames.

_** .:...Lassssst one above ussssss....:.**_

My eyes darted up and I grabbed a torn arm. Taking aim I threw the arm at the last corpse.

It hit the skull straight smack damn in the center, and the thing began to fall as the light in its eye sockets died.

The undead snarled and I quickly jumped up. “Sequence Delta-123,” I mumbled through the sound came out more like a guttural groan. But it understood nonetheless. Mid-air the mech suit shuddered and transformed back into a bike underneath me.

I landed with one hand already transformed into claws and made my way towards the two robots, hacking and slashing my way through the mod of undead.  
  


* * *

  
Two Vehicons walked through the dimly lit halls of the Nemesis, one of them held Rafael and Jack in each of his servos. “Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other humans there.” The other Vehicon spoke and got a nod from the first one. The two boys looked at each other.

As the Vechicons entered the main hallway, the sound of a car engine came into hearing distance. The two Cons weren’t fast enough to avoid the Camaro that knocked both of them over.

A motorcycle jumped up and transformed, Arcee landed on her knees and caught each boy in her servo just in time. She put them down as Bumblebee transformed and walked next to her. “Bumblebee!” Raf called out and ran over to the mech who buzzed something only one of them could understand.

“Appreciate you clearing the front door for us. But storming the Decepticons warship was not on the activities list.” Arcee said,

“Tell me about it,” Jack grumbled.

* * *

As the four ran through the halls, the bots in front with the two boys lagging. Just as they were coming to a corner Acree ducked plush next to the wall, one servo transformed into a blaster. Waiting for just a second, she dove out from the corner, her own blaster meeting the pointed one of Bulkhead. “Friendly!” She quickly spoke.

“Hello!” Answered Bulkhead as the two pulled back.

Arcee sighed in relief and turned her blaster back into a servo. “Brought the humans, huh?” She questioned as Bumblebee walked up behind her.

“You try getting them to stay behind!” Bulkhead argued, pointing to an unamused Miko in his servo.

“We need to find the humans and get these kids out of here.”

“Uh,” Jack got their attention. “They’re in the brig!” The two boys spoke simultaneously.

* * *

Fowler hung in the air, suspended by his arms with heavy chains. “My dear agent Fowler.” He groggily shook his head and tried to open his eyes at the Decepticon’s voice. “You do realize, the Autobots have abandoned you?” The mech loomed over the agent, a maniacal grin plastered on his faceplates as he chuckled. “I am the only one you can rely upon now, so tell me what I want to know or.” The mech brought some kind of device, Energon crackled at the two prodded ends. He brought the device closer to Fowler, the man struggling in vain to get away.

“Leave him alone ya big meanie!”

Fowler’s eyes grew wide at the sound of Luna’s voice and he looked around quickly.

Starscream grimaced but smirked at the man’s distress. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He backed away for a second, only to come back with a trashing Luna in his claws. “I believe you two know each other.”

“Put me down, meanie!” Luna struggled, trashing angerly in his hold.

“Now tell me agent Fowler; Where are the Autobots?” He smirked as he brought the device closer to the girl.

“Don’t, please!” Fowler struggled to speak, fear in his chest forming a tight ball. “Their secret government base...” The man struggled.

“Don’t!” Luna shouted and banged her fists on his servo.

“Why you...” The mech snarled and lightly shook his servo. “Stupid glitch.” He snarled and glared at the girl.

The girl glared back, shaking her head she stuck her tongue at the robot. “My brother will beat you in a fight if you hurt us!” The girl threatened, kicking her legs in the empty air.

The mech began laughing, seemingly finding the threat humorous.

While the mech wasn’t looking the girl reached into her pocket. Shuffling around her pocket her fingers connected with the chip. She pushed it and held her breath as the chip began to change in her hand, she hoped her brother would get here soon.

* * *

  
“When will these ever end?!” I snarled as another zombie was ripped apart by my claws.

“Optimus, this prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength.” The medic spoke as I drove past it, cutting off another leg from a zombie.

“We can not falter now.” Leader answered, back pressed against the medic. They looked at each other for a split second and sprang to fight again.

“Stupid machines,” I growled and did a full turn, felling another couple of zombies as my bike went back and forth in shapes so many times it would have been nauseating for a human

I crouched and kicked off the ground. My metal covered fingers grabbed the neck of the flying skeleton. With only the slightest amount of force the bone beneath my palm crumbled to dust. I blinked away the light as the metal suit unfolded back into a bike while I was still in the air. I plummeted down to the ground and reared my bike up. The force of my fall knocked down the first corpse that got under the tires. Sparks flew as I shot into the crowd of undead. I heard a sound of distress and looked over to the machines.

I had only taken my eyes off them for a second and look! The dead were already pilling on top of them as if playing a game of squeeze the fucking cheese.

With a growl, I drove towards the medic as it yelled out for its leader. My bike transformed into mech form again as I kicked off the ground, smashing on top of the pile. Grabbing one zombie with each hand I jumped and threw them at two dragon corpses that had just dug out of the ground. I landed on my motorcycle and heard the leader roar a battle cry. I turned my head, the leader had thrown off the horde of undead and was quickly going over to help the medic.

“After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game.” The silver prick up top commented, again with the fucking theatrics. “I must admit, I did not think that this planet held such creatures.” As it spoke another dragon rose up, roaring to its new master. “I wonder what else may serve me yet.”

I threw another body at the skeleton, the bones crumbled into dust, not a second after it had arisen.

_ ** .:...Do we return to our old waysssss?...:.** _

I held a snarl as I drove towards the two machines. “This shit ain’t working,” I called out and stopped next to the leader for a second. “You’re pretty bad at this, ya know?”

“We’re all audio receptors if you want to suggest anything!” The medic exclaimed with a scowl.

“Divide and conquer,” I answered, shooting off to do a circle around the two to fell another few zombies.

“What do you mean?” Leader questioned when I returned as the horde advanced.

_ ‘They can’t be this dumb’_

_ ** .:...Or maybe....They are not asssss gruesssssome asssss ussss...:.** _ The voice in my head asked mockingly.

“Gods above that we haven’t killed.” I rolled my eyes. “I divide, make a path.” I brandished my claws, now completely covered by the purple sludge, as was the rest of me. I pointed at the two. “You conquer, destroy the fuckers closest to you.” I flicked my hand to get rid of some of the sludge. “We keep moving, never stop till we make it to the target!” I pointed to the silver fucker up top. “I know it’s hard for you leader types, but can you stoop down to follow my lead?” I questioned, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground while I pulled off the wire out of my neck to clean off the sludge around the edges.

The leader responded. “Affirmative.”

A wretched emotion crashed in my chest, one that nearly took the breath out of my lungs--

_ \--You ready?--  
\--Sure, what ‘bout you?\--  
\--I...--  
\--Answer me truthfully\--  
\--Weapons must serve their purpose--  
\--Oh, stop with the horse shit\--  
\--I don’t want to loose you--  
\--You won’t, now how about we stop worrying and get into the pods before general kumber-dick blows his lid?\--  
\--Will you be alright?--  
\--Affirmative partner!\--  
_ I shook away the emotions that dared to try and come to my brain, now wasn’t the time for emotions. I let the wire go and it attached itself back to my neck. “Good.” I nodded my head and the emotions were gone just like that."Leader, take my right. Medic, keep up on the left."

“Got it!”

“Let’s move soldiers,” I called and turned my bike around. Revving the engine I shot out forwards, I didn’t have to look, I heard the two machines follow me. I small smirk stretched out across my face, that familiarity easily let me play my part.

I drove forwards, slicing and dicing through the dead with my claws. They fell easily and the two behind me kept up their part, slashing what remained in the path we made. We were making good progress in dispatching the dead, but the closer we got the robots were being replaced by the shambling reanimated dragon corpses. Even in undeath, they were persistent, doing their best to stop us. I slashed at a body and threw it into the air, only for the leader to almost basketball dump it at a risen drake.

My motorcycle dinged and I looked down---my heart nearly sped up.

_ ** .:...Oh...No...:.** _

It was a distress signal from Luna!

I snarled and quickly ordered the thing to pinpoint her location while I increased my speed. I drove in a circle around the bots, my speed increasing till I was but a blur of black and white. I sliced through the undead machines, making some space for the two to catch their breath. A panel popped up and the two stopped in their tracks and I shouted, “I need to go, try not to die before I can kill you!” I called out and drove away before they could respond.

I could hear the silver prick cackle something, but I didn’t exactly listen to it. My mind screamed at me thousands of things per second. “Sequence Delta-12523!” I shouted.

The wind screeched as a portal blinked into existence in front of me, and I dove straight into it.

* * *

  
Starscream glanced at the metal door, listening to the sound of numerous shots being fired. His helm turned back to the man that hung in the middle of the room. “Wake up you pathetic lump of flesh!” He snarled, digits curling into the palms of his servos. The human child struggled in his hold, but it did nothing to deter the mech form the man.

The man groaned, “Grandma?” He questioned, looking up at the con. “Is it cookie time?” His speech was slurred, and before he could say anything else he was out like a light.

Starscream growled, glaring at the unconscious body before the sound of something banding on the door took his attention. He turned to look as a drone took a step closer to the door.

The door opened, and a lone vechicon stood in the middle of the dark hall. “Well?” Starscream barked, fury lacing his tone.

The Vechicon crumbled to the floor, revealing Bulkhead hiding behind it with his blaster out. He fired a shot that hit the Vechicon straight in the chassis. The con took a step back before crumbling to the floor offline.

Bumblebee jumped in with a roll into the room with Bulkhead following after, blasters aimed at the seeker. As quick as he could Starscream transformed his entire arm into one blaster, aiming it at Fowler while holding up the struggling child with his other servo. “Not so fast!” He warned with a smirk.

A blaster tapped his helm a few times. Optics going wide he looked up to see Arcee gripping the fan walls above him. “I wouldn’t.” Arcee gave her own warning.

“Oh, but I might.” The seeker smirked despite the blaster aimed at his helm.

“You _ won’t_ .”

Before the seeker could understand where the voice had come from a sudden force collided with his frame, knocking away his blaster and making him release the human in his grasp. He produced a sound of pain as he was flung into the wall. Claws just barely raked down his frame, sparks flew as the metal drew drops of energon for a few seconds before the weight kicked off of him.

Max caught Luna in mid air, landing in a crouch behind the two autoboot mechs. The child giggled happily as she clung to the teen, ignoring the strange acidic stench that clung to him.

** _ .:...Let usssss at it!...:._ ** The voice in his head snarled.

“Stand down.” Arcee commanded as she jumped down to the ground. “You’re outnumbered Starscream.”

The mech stumbled to his feet, glaring at the bots. He slowly raised his arms up.

“The donkey says EEEEH!” Fowler exclaimed suddenly, before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Taking his chance the mech quickly transformed into a jet. The bots began shooting, but their shots missed.

Max watched the thing fly off, torn between wanting to pull it apart and _really _ wanting to pull it apart. But he didn’t move, didn’t chase after the jet---and gods _know_ he wanted. Shaking his head he put the girl down, checking her over with a critical yet frantic eye. “Did it hurt you?” He asked, hands nearly trembling as they searched for the slightest wound.

“I’m fine.” The girl shrugged and patted one of his hands. “The lady didn’t hurt me.”

Max shook his head, “Right then,” He stood up, every single cell tense and back straight as a board. “So,” He started, pulling out a set of sunglasses. “Who’s fucking idiotic idea was this?” He put on the sunglasses before looking up at the bots.

“What are you doing here?” Arcee questioned as Bulkhead went over to get Fowler down.

“Got a destress signal from Luna while in battle.” The girl waved at the femme. “So I came as quick as I could.” The teen shrugged.

The femme’s optics widened, before narrowing. “So you just deserted them?” She snarled, digits balling into tight fists.

Max’s lips curled back into a snarl of his own before a small smirk stretched at the corners of his mouth. “They’re big kids, can take care of themselves.” He answered before his gaze fell to the unconscious Fowler. His smirk fell, a small growl leaving his lips. “He was an idiot again, wasn’t he?”

“Yep,” Luna answered.

“Great...” He grumbled before his ears perked up just a bit. “I’m so gonna-“

_*Arcee! About that backup,*_ Cliffjumper’s voice sounded from the comms of the autoboots. _*I might need it.*_

“Understood.” Arcee looked over to the two mechs. “Bumblebee, take Fowler. Bulkhead,”

“Go ahead and help Cliff, got it.” The green mech nodded, handing Fowler over to Bumblebee.

Arcee glanced over to the teen, who had become strangely silent. He stood incredibly still, not even moving as Bulkhead went past him. Then the thin line of his lips curled into a snarl. “You brought kids here?” He questioned.

“We didn’t bring them, we-“

“Whatever.” The teen cut her off and whistled. “Not like they are important.” He picked up Luna as his bike drove up to him, black paint stained purple. He put Luna and the bike and climbed on himself, the big wire attaching itself to his neck. “You two going or dying?” He questioned as the bike rumbled to life. He waited for just a second, before turning the bike around and driving down the dark hall after Bulkhead.

* * *

  
I sighed as I watched Leader finish welding a cast on the Medic’s arm. The leader pulled away the welder and lightly touched the arm; the medic nodded and stood up. I followed the medic with my eyes from where I leaned against my bike with many wires and tubes leeching off my blood in exchange for keeping my anger on the down-low.

“What happened to you guys, anyway?” Miko questioned as the medic stepped closer to the platform where the kids were looking at a passed out Fowler on a gurney.

“We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors.” Medic answered and turned towards me, “And...what were those things?”

“What things?” I questioned, “Be specific here, medic.”

“What were those creatures that reanimated with the cybertronian dead?” Leader clarified.

“Reanimated dragon and drake corpses,” I answered without trying to hide the disgust in my voice. “I just hope for your sake the ghosts don’t come to haunt you,” I mumbled the last part to myself.

“Zombies?” Miko questioned. “You fought zombies, and I missed it?” Miko whined and stomped her foot.

“Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgment in letting the humans accompany you.” Leader scolded his soldier.

“It won't happen again Optimus. I-I promise” Bulkhead stuttered at the last sentence. I scowled as the bike gave a short beep.

“Oh, don’t blame your soldier for something it can’t control.” I rolled my eyes and began pulling off the wires attached to me. “Humans have always been pretty...hmm, how do I say this the nicest way I can?” I questioned myself as the bike beeped and a panel flipped up with two canisters. Black metal glistened at the top and bottom of the canister, the glass in the middle showed off the light reddish liquid swirling inside. 

_**.:...They have alwaysssss been dimwitted idiotsssss?...:. **_The voice suggested.

“Humans have always been idiots. No offense kiddos.” I spoke and took the two tubes, walking over to the catwalk where the kids were. “Blaming your soldier for something the kids did is like blaming a cat for getting barked up a tree by a dog,”

“Plus, check it out, recon!” Miko whipped out her phone to show something to the robots.

Leader leaned down to look intently at the screen. “Hm, Ratchet, take a look. It might be of importance to Megatron.” I rolled my eyes and stand in front of his gurney.

“Wow, Megatron’s back? That’s really bad news right?” Jack questioned frantically.

I ignored the kid and stuffed one canister in my pocket. I squeezed lightly on the canister, with a simple motion the bottom shifted, leveling out to better press to the skin.

“I don’t understand.” I heard the medic question as I used my free hand to lift Fowler’s head to expose the back of his neck. Holding up his head I pressed the canister flush with his skin and pressed a button, watching the liquid drain straight into his system.

“What are you doing?” The smaller boy asked as he came to look up at me.

“Waking Fowler up,” I answered and pulled back the canister when the liquid was gone, roughly brushing a thumb over the mark that was left to kick off the healing process a little earlier.

A moment of silence followed before Miko spoke up. “Ups. That’s the Con that tried blowing Raf away.” She explained. “At least that’s what he looked like before Cliff rearranged its grill!”

“Then came another one and Bulk blasted it back to Cybertron!” I heard the one-horned one laugh.

“Miko, Raf was almost killed.” I turned slightly to regard the angry teen with a raised eyebrow. “This isn’t a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull?” I looked over to Raf, who looked distraught at the kid’s anger and pointed at Jack with a silent question in my mind. Raf just shrugged, frowning up at me.

“Kiddo, what part of ‘They are in a war’ did you_ not _understand?” I questioned, shoving the empty canister into my pocket. “Your statement is false, war can be oversimplified into a game of tug of war between idiots that make overtrusting fools and sadistic bellends kill themselves by the thousands for a ‘noble cause’” I did air quotes around the words that caused disgust to bubble in my chest. “And why are you moaning about dying? It’s a mercy, not a curse. I mean, I know human stupidity is extraordinary, but no one can be _this_ stupid.” I rolled my eyes and mumbled the last part to myself while I watched Jack sputter to come up with something to say.

I turned back to look at Fowler when I heard him groan. My lips curled back into a smirk when the man sat up groggily. “Wakey, wakey, Fowler,” I spoke in a sweet sing-song voice. “You with us?”

The man groaned, “What in sweet liberty’s sock drawers?”

“You’re with us.” I nodded, waiting till he looked up at me. He looked at me with bleary eyes, before shaking his head to chase away the dizziness. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” 

“Max?”

“One and only.”

_BAM!_

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, why did you do that?” Miko questioned as Fowler dropped back down to the gurney.

“_That_,” I pulled out the other canister and pressed it against the side of his throat, a smile curling at the corners of my mouth at the sight of the satisfying black eye Fowler was now sporting. “Was for endangering Luna, and you, I suppose.” I let the canister rest on the pillow and turned back to the scene of wide-eyed kids and even more wide eyes robots behind them. “What?” I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Dude!”

“I never said I was a pinnacle of virtue.” I shrugged.

“W-well if this is just an average day with the Autobots, then I don’t want to be a part of it...Not anymore.” Jack said after a few moments of silence, making me scowl.

“Running away from our problems are we?” I questioned, crossing my arms. It didn’t surprise me when I got no response from the black-haired kid.

_ ** .:...Coward....:.**_

_ ‘Oh yeah,’_

Jack." Leader started, getting all of our attention. “Putting you in harms way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk. But the safety of the whole humankind.”

“Maybe this time it will actually die out,” I mumbled to myself.

“We will respect your decision if you wish to leave.”

The leader didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before the portal powered up. “No point in long goodbyes. Here’s the door.” The medic spoke, motioning to the portal. I slapped a hand over my mouth to hide my smile, trying to disguise my laugh with a cough.

Jack turned towards Raf. “Come on Raf.” He tried to coax the boy to come along.

The said boy looked at the yellow robot, the machine in questioned looking down at the ground, before turning towards Jack. “I’ll be okay Jack, see you at school.”

“Sure thing.” To say he was disappointed was the same as saying the sky was blue.

The kid walked down the stairs, stopping to look up at the blue robot. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before the kid spoke. “I know, you don’t exist.” He waved it off and continued walking to the portal.

“Don’t make me hunt you down.” The robot warned, yet there was no real fire behind those words.

I sighed deeply and came over to the railing, a pang of jealousy ate at my heart. But that emotion was nearly invisible compared to the way my chest felt strangely tight, like a bunch of stones were stuck in my body instead of what organs still remained. Shaking my head I don’t know what compelled me, but I piped up. “Hey kid, a word of advice if you’ll listen.” The kid turned to look back at me, “You can run from your problems all you want, ain’t gonna get rid of em’. Don’t be surprised when they bite you in the ass.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, before walking through the ground bridge.

The bridge powered down, and the silence stretched for far too long that I liked. “Well,” I started, “This has been a fucking moment.” I rolled my shoulders and glanced at Fowler before looking up at the leader. “Now if you don’t mind, we’ll be going before ol’ sleeping beauty wakes up to drag me back to the Hague.”

“Max Hollyer.” Fowler’s voice came from behind me, weak and bleary.

“Spoke too soon,” I growled.  
  
  


* * *

_“You are only human.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp here's the new chapter, hope ya enjoy it! As always, comments are much appreciated. No, seriously, comments are the fuel of a fanfic writer.
> 
> Anywho, hope ya liked it, see ya next Sunday!


End file.
